My Hearts Path Part 2
by kydedrakes
Summary: This story will take place in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. With Kyde or Xyked, Sora and Co., Riku, and part of Organization 13.
1. Arrival

I do not in any way own Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories or any of the characters thereof. I also do not own the songs, they belong to Relient K (Be My Escape), and Grove Coverage (Million Tears).

Welcome everyone! It's finally here! The second part of my story! Ok enough of that, this story is something that took me a long time to decide about. I know that a lot of you haven't played KH: CoM so I tried to put as much into it as I could. I also that the song By My Escape was a fitting song for this story. If you don't know the song you'll have to wait and see.

Anyways time for you to get reading... well? READ!

* * *

Chapter 1: Arrival

Not much time has passed since that day, but yet it seems like I'm counting down the hours, the minutes, and soon the seconds. I am trapped and I am afraid it will be a while until I get out of my own prison. After Xyked took over my body I have been unable to take it back. She is much more powerful than I, but there will come a time where I will be freed again. Time is very short, and against me.

I can't control what I do, but I do know what is going on outside of me, and what Xyked has made me do. I am not Kyde Drakes anymore, nor am I Elizabeth. Now all my actions point to Xyked and everyone knows that Xyked is in control.



_"So he's finally made it."_ Xyked said looking out the window of her room.

"Ya, the upper level and lower level watch are ready for you." A mans voice came from behind.

_"I'll be there in just a minute. Tell them."_ Xyked said smiling. The man left through a portal and it hissed shut. _"Sora, it's time for me to have fun." _Xyked also opened a portal and walked through.

Appearing on a white platform high above the ground surrounded by a number of chairs her black coat swayed from exiting the other side of the portal. She looked up, her face hidden by her black hood, looking at all that were there. In six chairs there were six Nobodys, people with no hearts. Five were men and only one was a women. Each had their hoods off as a symbol of respect to Xyked, who was indeed worthy of it.

"Castle Oblivion is ready and Sora is finally here." The women spoke.

_"Yes number 12-Larxene, I am aware of that."_ Xyked sighed. Larxene was a spunky, offensive, and hateful Nobody. Being the only woman besides Xyked could have been the reason, but no one knew. With her thin figure, blond hair, and the natural green eyes all Nobodies had she could be very popular among the men. Then again, Nobodies don't have hearts, feelings, emotions, or anything that would show affection.

"Namine is also ready; she has already started on Sora's and his comrades memories."

_"Well done number 11-Marluxia. You have my permission to continue." _Marluxia was a pretty man. He was in love with plants and mostly flowers. His long pink hair is also his favorite color.

"But what are we supposed to do?" started the oldest. "Just sit and wait?"

_"Yes. Number 4-Vexen, you don't have to worry about anything else other than your work. You and number 5-Lexaeus and number 6-Zexion will be continuing your work. Whatever that may be." _Xyked was highly uninterested in what they were doing. It had nothing to do with her or her other half so far. Vexen was a blond scientist, along with the big, buff, none talkative brown-haired Lexaeus and the quiet, secretive, magical silver/blue/gray/whatever his hair color really was Zexion he ran the lower floors of Castle Oblivion. The last one in the room was number 8-Axel. Kyde dearly loved this one and Xyked likes to make it known to him every so often. Xyked looked at him, _"So how is the new arrival coming?"_

Axel, the one from before in her room, looked at her. "He's coming along."

_"Good, I would like to see him. As of the rest of you, you may go. Axel will join you shortly."_ Xyked motioned them away with her hand and walked through a new portal.



Axel met Xyked outside on a balcony that looked over most of Hollow Bastion. She turned to him and smiled, there was the new arrival right next to him. _"I see he does look a lot like him." _She meant Sora, because this was Sora's Nobody. _"What's his name? Roxas?"_

Axel nodded, "He's gotten used to things now, portals, controlling the Dusks and lesser Nobodies, and even his weapons."

_"Weapons? He has more than one?"_ Xyked asked interested. As if answering her question two KeyBlades appeared in his hand. One was known as Oathkeeper and the other was known as Oblivion. _"Spunky isn't he?"_ Xyked smirked.

"Why don't you talk to me, it's not like I'm deaf." Roxas said.

_"Very well, you may go Axel_." She motioned him away and caused a portal to open. Axel didn't respond, and went through the portal it closing behind him.

"Where's he going?" Roxas asked making his KeyBlades disappear.

_"Somewhere to have fun; let's get back to you."_ She sat on the balcony's edge, _"Please sit."_

Roxas took a seat next to her, although he wasn't going to sit to close.

_"So, Roxas, where did you come from?"_

"What do you mean?"

_"Where did you first appear?"_

"I'm not sure; I was in a small clearing of trees with a path leading into a forest and a mansion with a closed gate to my back."

_"Ah so you came from Twilight Town. That doesn't surprise me, so Axel found you."_

He nodded, "He showed me the ropes after that."

_"Good, that's my Axel." She smiled a very unfriendly smile. "I think you two would be great friends."_

"Axel and I?"

_"Him too, but I'm afraid you can't meet her. It's just not the right time."_

"What are you talking about?"

_"Never mind that, now do you know who I am?"_

"A member of Organization 13."

_"The Leader of Organization 13, and don't forget it. You see there were 13 of us before you came but my existence is a secret to most of the members. You were a great catch because you are now number 13. Now the others won't question why we're called Organization 13."_

"Why don't some of the others know about you?"

_"If they knew what I truly was it wouldn't be very easy for them to follow. To them their Leader is number 1, where I, number 0, am the true Leader. Number 1 just does what I tell him."_

"So who all knows, so I don't slip up?"

_"Well counting you there's nine, so I guess I was wrong. Only some of the members don't know I'm the Leader. One found out by mistake, that would be number 9-Demyx. Annoying fellow but she likes him also, back to the subject."_

Roxas was looking at her with a strange questionable look.

_"Do you know who's Nobody you are?"_

"No."

_"Most don't, and only I know the originals for all the Nobodies. The only problem is yours is still kicking."_

"But I thought…"

_"That when a Nobody is born the original dies, mostly yes. Unlike you, Axel, and I the others originals are died."_

"Who is mine?"

_"You'll find out in due time, but for now I need to take you to the other Leader. He'll teach you more about Nobodies then Axel could."_ Xyked opened another portal and beckoned Roxas to go through. _"He'll be waiting for you on the other side. He'll send you back to me when you're done."_

Roxas stood and looked at her, "Your name?"

_"Xyked or Xykx for short."_

He nodded and walked through the portal and it hissed to a shut.

_"Well, Kyde… it's too bad I can't let you out yet. I would have so much fun with you."_ She laughed and stood. _"Maybe later."_



"The second floor? Already?" Xyked asked.

"What would you like me to do?" Marluxia asked.

"Go to him, I would like to watch. Also… Axel, it's time for you two to meet."

"I'll be there in a minute." Axel replied.

Marluxia nodded and put his hood up, opened a portal and the two of them went through. They appeared in a new room, again white in color like every other room in Castle Oblivion. Marluxia stayed where he was and Xyked jumped back to watch from afar, she had her hood up so Sora couldn't recognize her. Even though she was Xyked she did have quite a resemblance to Kyde.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were standing in front of doors that lead to this floor.

"Well, Sora? Did you enjoy meeting your memories?" Marluxia spook.

"It was good to see everyone again. But what do you want from me?" Sora replied.

"That depends." Marluxia started to step forward. Sora called his KeyBlade and a portal opened up behind Marluxia, when it vanished Axel stood where it was. Marluxia stopped.

"Yo!" Axel smiled.

"What?"

"You're hogging the Hero."

Marluxia threw a blue card to Axel and Axel caught it naturally. "Perhaps you'd like to test him." He started a portal, "Test his heart." With that he was gone.

"Looks like it's my show now, KeyBlade Master!" Axel was really into hand gestures and such, so he used them quite often. This is when Xyked finally noticed this. "My name is Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Um… sure." Sora stepped back a little.

"Good, you learn quick. So, Sora, now that we're on a first-name basis…" Axel put out his arms and called his Chakrams, then looked back at Sora. "Don't go dieing on me." Axel started a battle.

In this castle everything is controlled by cards. Battling, continuing forward, memories, everything to do in this place has to be done with cards. When you battle you can't just strike without the proper card. There are magic cards, attack cards, summon cards, and item cards. You can combine these cards in different ways to make different combo attacks and such. Each card also has a power number, if a card is played that has a low power such as 1 and a card is played after it that is higher you can't strike until that card is done or you play an even higher card. There are a total of 10 powers, 0-9. When you play a 0 card after another card it cancels out that other card.

In Sora's case there are also friend cards. Comrades that are turned into cards during battle which are also bound by the rules of power and such. Other than that you can only have so many cards in your deck at a time and you can have 3 decks, but you can only hold one at a time for battle. When you run out of cards you have to refresh and each time you do it the longer it takes, making you open for attack. These battles are based on strategy and shear luck at times.

Before long the battle was over and that was only because Axel was going easy on the boy. After it ended Axel was gone and the card he had was floating in the air. Sora walked up to it and grabbed it, and they had forgotten about Xyked still standing in the back of the room.

"More cards?" Goofy asked.

"Hum… they look kind of like the card that made Traverse Town." The cricket on Sora's shoulder, Jiminy, said.

"Then we need these to go on." Sora said.

"Correct." came a voice from beside me. I looked to see Axel, he didn't disappear he just waited.

"Axel!?" Donald spook.

Axel lifted himself off the wall he was leaning on and walked forward, Xyked followed. "After an introduction like that… you don't think I'd just give up the ghost." He said then they both stopped.

"You were just testing us?" Sora asked.

_"You weren't listening to the conversation before the fight obviously_." Xyked sighed.

"And you passed! Congratulations, Sora." Axel said. "You're ready… To take on Castle Oblivion. Follow your memories. Trust what you remember, seek what you forgot… And you will find someone very special."

"You mean Riku and the King?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know. You'll just have to give some more thought to who's most important to you. Our most precious memories lie deep in our hearts… Out of reach. But you can find yours, Sora."

"How?"

"The Light within the Darkness. You've lost sight of it, Sora. You've forgotten forgetting."

"Light? I don't understand…"

Axel held out his hand, "Would you like a hint?"

There was a small pause. "Well, Sora?" Goofy asked.

There was another pause, then Sora spook, "No I want to figure it out for myself. And if you get in my way-"

Donald jumped forward, "He won't! We won't let him!"

Axel let out a small laugh, "That's the kind of answer I'd expect from the KeyBlade Master." he paused, "But be forewarned… When your sleeping memories awaken you may no longer be you." Axel disappeared in to a portal.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora demanded.

_"Exactly what he said, you could change and be someone you never thought of yourself being."_ Xyked started.

"And who are you? Do I know you?"

_"Who knows? Is it a memory?"_

He thought for a moment. "I recognize you."

"Well then I can't argue with that." Xyked smiled. "Let me just tell you that you know part of me."

"What do you mean? Wait, do you know where my friends are?"

"Friends?" Xyked smirked.

"Their names are Riku, Kyde, Tai, and the King."

_"Maybe."_

"Please tell me!" Sora pleaded.

"Or we'll make you tell us." Donald jumped in again.

_"Now, now. I do know where Kyde is, but the others I'm not sure as of yet."_ She gave an evil smile.

"Where is she? Please tell me!"

Xyked was about to open her mouth, but stopped. Her body seemed to stiffen and her eyes filled with shock. Although Sora and the others couldn't see her face they could tell that something wasn't right.

"What's wrong with her?" Donald said looking at Sora.

Sora didn't answer, he just kept looking.

Xyked took a step back, _"Not now, you idiot." _Behind her a portal appeared.

"No! Wait! Who are you talking about? What's going on here?" Sora demanded sensing that she was going to leave.

"Search your memories, Sora. Search them. Not others." A voice came out of Xyked's mouth, but it wasn't her own.

"Kyde?!"

Xyked stepped back into the portal and disappeared.



_'Finally I have a chance! While Xyked is playing around with Sora she's not paying attention to me.' _I thought to myself, keeping my thoughts my own._ 'All I have to do… is will myself.'_ I reached down inside myself, looking for the last piece of heart that I had left. With that I could start to break free, but going all the way would depend on the strength that I had left.

Now Xyked was about to tell Sora about me, and well myself. I wouldn't let her; I willed my voice to be heard. I stopped Xyked's speech and broke through her barrier enough to where I could almost feel myself again. I could now move my mouth and speak something true, but what? It had to be fast, so something important, something that Sora would know it's my voice but still would question. If he knew about me…

"Search your memories, Sora. Search them. Not others." That was all I could manage to say before Xyked walked through the portal she made. I could hear Sora call my name when it shut.

When we were past the portal and into an empty room Xyked spook, _"What do you think your doing? How dare you try to interfere?"_

_'I'm interfering? What about you? You've taken over my body, my life, and are trying to go after the one I love; you also are trying to hurt the ones I care about.' _My voice now echoed inside our mind.

_"I'll hurt them more if you don't stop with this."_

_'Don't you even-!'_

_"Or what? What can you do to stop me?"_

I stayed silent, I had a plan but it's not like I was going to tell her.

_"I thought as much. Now enough of this, I'm going to see the others."_ Xyked said strengthening the barrier again.

I could feel myself loosing feeling again, and then suddenly I was slammed back into the shell I was kept in. My head felt light and that was the only feeling I had for the moment. In this place there is no feeling, I could tell it was empty but I couldn't 'feel' it. Everything was void of solid form or anything else for that matter. Before long the feeling in my head was gone too.



"And what was that? Oh Great Leader?" Larxene asked with much ridicule in her voice the minute Xyked walked through her portal.

_"I was just scaring the boy, also does it matter what I do so much to you Larxene?" _Xyked commented greatly surpassing Larxene's tone.

She crossed her arms, "I'm just concerned about you, Leader."

_"Again, it's Xyked. I just changed my mind about telling him something. Enough info for you?"_

"Humph. Well what is it were doing next? Axel gave him cards for another few floors and until we have something to do."

Marluxia came through his portal, hood down. "Everyone here."

Axel, who was in the corner, stepped forward.

_"What took you so long?"_ Xyked asked.

"Nothing."

Xyked got up close to him, touched her chest to his, she was floating, and touched his face. _"Don't think for a minute that I won't find out sooner or later."_ She smiled.

He to smiled; "Now why would I be doing something to anger you Xyked."

_"Wise answer."_ Xyked said lowering herself to her feet. She turned around and walked to the center of the three. _"I want you to listen and listen well. All of you." _There was a small pause. She turned abruptly and faced them Marluxia, her fist clenched, _"I want them to feel pain. I want them to feel the sorrow, the loneliness, the emptiness, show them the void of the Darkness."_ She lowered her hands, _"We as Nobodies don't_ 'feel' _the Darkness like normal humans do, and only I know what it can feel like. I want them to suffer." _There was evil in her voice, immorality, and corruption flowed through her words.

Marluxia smiled with a slight smirk, "Gladly, but is death in that vocabulary."

_"Did I say kill? No, I don't want them dead. If they want to die, then they can feel free to do so themselves. Make them wish they didn't remember, make them wish they didn't feel. Always remember this though; the Hero doesn't die so easily."_

"Understood." Marluxia bowed and left through a portal.

"Is it me or does it seem like your mad?" Larxene said boldly.

_"Say that again and I'll rip off those antennas you call bangs that you gelled back."_

"Testy aren't we?"

_"You're lucky that you're useful to Me." _she said turning to a portal she made behind her. _"I'll be watching his progress." _With that she walked through and left Axel and Larxene alone.

Xyked walked into a room full of computer screens, each one on a different room where Sora was currently at or will be at. She sat down in one of the chairs and started clicking some buttons on the keyboard. Half of the screens changed to the lower floors, she looked closer as something caught her eye. Quickly she zoomed in on the screen and sure enough there was someone there. _"Take a look, Kyde. Riku's found his way into this place. Only how did he get to the lowest floor of the basement?"_ Xyked laughed,_ "Maybe it has something to do with that being inside him, this so called 'Ansem'."_ She heard a portal hiss shut and she turned her chair around. _"What can I do for you Axel?"_

"I know you're keeping Kyde suppressed, why?" Axel didn't move from his spot.

_"You're smarter than I suspected."_ Xyked smiled and put her hands together.

"Enough with that, now tell me what you've done to Kyde and why you're doing this? I thought you wanted to be one with Kyde."

_"Well that's what I wanted you to think. When I wanted to combine with my other half Kyde it was only to gain the rest of my power. When we were apart our power was cut. Oddly enough she had more power than I, but she didn't realize it."_

Axel just listened and glared at her.

_"She didn't know her own strength, even though she could use both the power of Light and Darkness. Such a fool."_ She laughed, _"I was going to let her do all this herself, with my persuasion of course. Only she screwed up, damaging our bond. Then she went and tried to grab the heart of the combined worlds that were destroyed by the Heartless. Anyways she's how do you say, damaged."_

"What do you mean 'damaged'?"

_"If I didn't take over our body then she could have been dead, or worse."_

"What's worse than death?"

_"You of all people should know both you and Tai."_

Axel fell silent.

_"Eternal suffering, the knowledge of killing so many innocent people. What you and Tai share. If Kyde had somehow survived that incident she would have kill everyone there, and every world within a thousand miles or so. She would have had to live with what you do ten times over. Do you really think so badly of me now?"_ Xyked smiled evilly.

"What about now?" Axel said trying to ignore her question, "Is she still damaged?"

_"Luckily not so much, but if I let her out she would have no choice but to obey my every command."_

"Then let her out."

_"Now, where would be the fun in doing that right now?"_

He just looked at her.

She sighed heavily,_ "I forgot, she gave you most of what she had left of her heart. You can't help but feel connected to her."_

Again Axel didn't answer but you could tell the impact those words had on him.

_"Alright, but when I do let her out it will be on my own time."_ She stood, _"Now if you excuse me I have a guest to greet."_

"Guest?"

_"Riku has found his way into the bottom of Castle Oblivion."_ She turned and switched the screens back to Sora. _"Bye."_ Xyked disappeared through a portal.



The lower level guard hadn't noticed Riku yet, sadly they didn't even noticed when they weren't doing anything at all! Xyked had dropped by, unnoticed also, and they might as well of been sleeping. Not interested she went to Basement Floor 12, the lowest floor in Castle Oblivion.

Riku was walking towards the door on the other end of the room as Xyked appeared behind him, hood up. He stopped, "What is it now?" he turned around, obviously not seeing what he expected.

_"How rude. You haven't changed."_ Xyked smiled.

"Who are you?"

_"Now Riku, aren't you to the point. I guess the Darkness has let go of you for a while."_

"Who are you and how do you know my name, or anything about me?" he demanded.

_"Let's just say that if we every had that fight I'd've kicked that scrawny ass of yours."_

He looked at her puzzled, "What are you talking about?"

_"Are you going to keep asking questions?"_

"Until you answer."

_"I see, well this is as good as time as any."_ She sighed, _"I was thinking of holding back longer but this seems like fun." _She laughed.

Riku called a KeyBlade, "If you're looking for a fight just go ahead."

_"A fight? Well that's your choice if you attack."_ She put her hands out and started diminishing the barrier. _'It's time; I'll have my fun with you.'_



I felt the barrier start to disappear, and then I felt my body. It was so sudden I stumbled just to catch myself on the floor. I slowly stood and flexed my hands just to see if it was really happening. To my surprise it was! I looked up and saw nothing, how the Nobodies could wear their hoods down so low and still walk around was a mystery to me. I lifted the hood and shook my head to free my hair, I opened my eyes and I felt my stomach go into my throat. "Oh Shit…"

"Kyde? Is that you?" Riku, who was standing ahead of me, asked squinting.

"Right now, yes, but I wish it wasn't." I added quietly.

"Why did you talk like that? You got me worried." He said making his KeyBlade disappear.

_'Remember my dear Kyde, your still mine. I'm letting you have this time. Take it in while you can.' _Xyked's voice echoed in my head. "Damn you." I whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing." I smiled.

"So where are we?"

"This? This is a place that can recreate your memories and such. It can take memories, remind you of memories, and give you memories."

"Alright…" he paused, "So how did you get here?"

"That is not something I would wish to tell you." I said.

"What do you mean?" he started to walk towards me.

"You know when you gave into the Darkness… well there are many ways to become one with the Darkness." I turned my head away and grabbed my arm with my other hand.

Now he was almost right in front of me, "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that I'm no better then the one inside you."

He put his hand on my chin and turned my head to face him, but didn't remove his hand. "How do you mean? You don't seem anything like him."

"You don't know me that well, and I'm glad. My secrets will hurt you and everyone else that I'm close to."

"Secrets can only hurt the one holding them."

"It's just…" my eyes started to water, I didn't want him to see me cry. I forced them back, "Get to the end and I'll tell you everything."

"But-" he stared.

"I'm sorry!" I slapped his hand aside and kissed him in the cheek. As the tears started to fall I turned and ran. I caused a portal to open and I was gone from him, from Riku, from those memories.

I ran through the other side of the portal and into the computer room. I put my hands down on the small table that was in the center of the room and cried. How could I have let this happen to me? Why did this have to happen to me?

_'Because you weren't smart enough. Isn't it obvious?'_

"I don't recall asking you."

_'You don't need to.'_ Xyked laughed.

"I'm sick of you!" I yelled picking up a chair and sending if across the room. It smashed and shattered on the opposite wall.

"I see she did let you out." A voice came from behind.

I turned, eyes still wet, "Axel, don't come near. She might do something." I begged.

"I know very well…" he sighed.

"Please don't." I sat on the table, "I don't want to hurt you." Now I really couldn't hold back the tears.

He walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder, "I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be!" I managed to say between the sobs.

"No, not you, not the real you." He also put his hand on my chin and lifted my head so our eyes meet. "I know the real you. That is something that I'm not afraid of, it's something I cherish."

"Why do you tease me like this?" I must have looked pitiful.

He smiled, "You gave me something dear to you remember? I knew you gave me some of your heart but I didn't know you gave me most of it."

"I didn't want you to pity me."

"Pity you? No, Kyde. I don't pity you, I care about you. Something that I never really did before you came." He pulled me in closer and let my head rest on his chest. "Can you hear it?"

I could hear it, his heart, and a beating heart. Something no Nobody had, and he felt even warmer then before.



"So Xyked is Kyde and their one person… but with a heart…" Roxas started.

"Not a full heart, a piece of a heart." I said trying to clear things up.

"I don't think he's going to get it." Axel admitted.

"I'm already new to everything and you dump this on me. What do you expect?" Roxas said defiantly.

"Listen, I'm just trying to apologize if I was rude, or if Xyked was rude." I sighed.

"So you don't have any idea what Xyked does when she takes over?" Axel asked.

"Not unless she wants me to, but otherwise not a thing. All I knew was that she meet Roxas, talked to the others, to Sora, and threw me in with Riku."

"Sounds like a headache." Roxas said.

"You have no idea." I sat down on the chair. We were in one of the meeting rooms; this one was rarely used since we got more members. It only had five chairs and was used for more of a game room for the Gambler… I'm not going to get into him yet.

It wasn't like the room where Xyked had talked to the others. It was all on the floor for one and had a table in the center. It was like any other room you would have in a house, and much like a dinning room for that matter.

Roxas and Axel took a seat and both leaned on their hands, they had a lot in common. They both liked to play around, trick the other members, and they both-

"Hey everyone!" Demyx burst through the door.

-though Demyx annoying…

"Demyx, how many times have I told you? Knock before you go in anywhere, and warn us before you do something like that." I said not even looking.

"Where would the fun be in that?" he said walking up and taking a chair next to me, seeing that we were all spread out. "So your Kyde again hu?"

"Axel?"

"I didn't tell him."

"Roxas?"

"I might have let it slip that there was something about Xyked being Kyde. Something to that point anyways. I was confused!" he tried to cover for himself.

"And I was eavesdropping." Demyx smiled.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I sighed and put my head on the table.

"Com'on, Kyde. Don't be like that. You're you again."

"If only you knew…"

"Xyked still has control of her Demyx; she's not what you would call free." Axel informed him.

"Ohhh…" he said and paused for a moment, "Anyways how about that song?"

"Song?" both Axel and Roxas said.

"Ya, Kyde gave me a song a while ago. Well more than one, and I've got them down." He kept smiling triumphantly.

"Right now?" I moaned.

"You need something to cheer you up."

I raised my head and saw Axel's and Roxas's confused faces. "Fine, what one?"

"Yay!" he squealed. "How about 'Be My Escape?' I like that one."

"Have I told you how evil you can be?"

He ignored my remark and opened a portal, "Let's do it on the balcony by my room. There's no one there." He grabbed me and dragged me through.

"I can't imagine why." I said sarcastically when we were in.

He exited the portal and we were on his rather large balcony… the reason it was his was because that's where he practiced and everyone let him have it. He called his weapon/guitar, a Semitar, and waited until Axel and Roxas had appeared. Finally he asked, "Ready?"

"Do I have much of a choice?" I raised an eyebrow.

He smiled, "I'll play an intro." He started to play the intro to the familiar song. A song from home, I had used my powers to dig my memory and put the notes on paper… amazingly it worked and he was playing it perfectly.

I waited for my part and started to sing,

**I've given up.  
I'm giving up slowly,  
I'm blending in so you won't even know me  
Apart from this whole world that shares my fate  
This one last bullet that you mention is my one last shot at redemption  
Because I know to live you must give your life away**

-I started to move my feet, remembering the game called 'DDR' that I used to play. Recalling the steps and mix-matching them to make something good.-  
**And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity  
And I've been locked inside that house  
All the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out  
And that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go,  
I promise I'm going because  
**-I threw my arms out and started to use them, the way I had seen my older sister use them once on a vacation we had.-

**  
I gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging you, I'm begging you,  
I'm begging you to be my escape.  
**- _Now add the hips'_, I remember her saying. In reaction I moved around, feeling better by the second. I just let myself flow with the words.-

**  
I'm giving up on doing this alone now  
Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how  
He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there  
And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit that I'm every bit deserving  
But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair  
Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity  
And I've been locked inside that house  
All the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out  
And that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go,  
I promise I'm going because**

**  
I gotta get outta here  
Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging you, I'm begging you,  
I'm begging you to be my escape.  
**-Demyx did his little guitar solo as I spun around and twisted my body.-

**  
I am a hostage to my own humanity  
Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made  
And all I'm asking is for you to do what you can with me  
But I can't ask you to give what you already gave  
Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity  
And I've been locked inside that house  
All the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out  
And that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go,  
I promise I'm going because**

**  
I've gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I've gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging you, I'm begging you,  
I'm begging you to be my escape.  
**-I stopped moving for a moment to sing this last part with emotion and waited for another guitar solo.-

**  
I fought you for so long  
I should have let you in  
Oh how we regret those things we do  
And all I was trying to do was save my own skin  
But so were you  
So were you.**

There was a small pause and I felt kinda' awkward. Axel and Roxas didn't know what to say and Demyx was just smiling so big I could've shoved a watermelon in his mouth. I just smiled and put my hands behind my head, like Sora usually did, and spoke, "Well? How was it?"

"Great!" Demyx shouted, not like he needed to.

"It was good." Roxas smiled also.

Axel paused, then to my relief smiled, "Sing another."

"You're as bad as he is!" I yelled pointing to Demyx.

"What I don't mind."

"I know you don't!"

They all started to laugh, "Com'on, Kyde. Another?"

I sighed heavily, "A short one."

"Yay!" Axel and Roxas gave each other a high-five.

"Evil." I whispered.

_'You have no idea what evil is then.'_ Xyked smirked.

"Shuttup!" I tried to keep my voice low.

_'Remember, I'll do what I want.'_

"What are you three?"

She just laughed.

"You ok, Kyde?" Demyx asked looking at me, "You ready?"

I looked at him, "Sure what song?"

"How about 'Million Tears'?"

"Fine but it's the last one for today, and don't even think about tomorrow." I paused.

'What is it?' Xyked asked, not caring in the least bit.

_'I want Sora and Riku to hear my song.'_

_'I can do that; I wonder what the reaction would be.'_

_'Is that all you care about?'_

_'Maybe, but I enjoy messing with people.'_

_'As if I haven't noticed.' _I sighed, and then nodded, "I'm ready."

"Now remember there are a lot of solos in this one." He said to me.

"I'm the one who gave you the song."

He smiled, and then started to play the small intro

**I wanna know where you belong,  
I wanna know why I sing this song.  
I try to show how much I feel,  
is that a dream or is it real?  
I never look where you belong,  
until I'm gonna sing my song.  
Is it a lie or is it true?**

**  
So many tears I've cried for you.  
Oh ho oh ho a million tears for you  
Oh ho oh ho a million tears for you  
Oh ho oh ho a million tears for you  
Oh ho oh ho a million tears for you**

-I started to move my body once more. Hoping Sora and the others heard my song.-**  
A Million tears that I have cried,  
I wish you where right by my side.  
I try to show how much I care,  
believe in me I will be there.  
I never knew where you belong,  
whenever you just hear my song.  
Is it a lie or is it true?  
So many tears I've cried for you.  
**-This song was indeed short but that didn't mean that it didn't have a lot of feeling behind it.-

**Oh ho, oh ho, a million tears for you,  
Oh ho, oh ho, a million tears for you.**

-The song was ending, and for a techno song it wasn't what I had hoped. I moved my body as much as I could to keep with the beat, but all I could do was hope. My mind wasn't on the dancing… it was on my dear friends.-

_'Did they hear it?'_

_'Every word.'_

"So was that short enough?" Roxas joked.

"The length of the song doesn't mean anything. It's the words and the melody." I pointed out.

"Leave that stuff to Demyx, Roxas. He's the band geek."

"Hey!"

"That's not nice, Axel." I said holding in a laugh.

Roxas laughed along with Axel



"How's Namine' fairing?" Axel asked.

"She's fine; she's been drawing up Sora's new memories. Quite a power that girl has." Marluxia smiled.

"And his old memories?" Axel asked.

"She's taking care of those quite well also."

I sighed, _"I'm going to go watch."_ I said with Xyked voice. Actually she said it, not me.

"They're somewhere on the third floor." Marluxia said, "They should be on the forth in no time. So be back soon when they are."

_"And why is that?"_ I asked turning around and opening a portal.

"Just in case." He laughed.

I walked through the portal and exited out the other side. I wasn't going to be just standing on the ground so Xyked made my float near the ceiling. Almost like there was another floor there, because I could walk around with ease on nothing but thin air. Shortly after I appeared in the room Sora and the others walked in.

"How could everything that was written just vanish like that…?" Donald said.

Sora stopped, "Maybe… It's not just stuff we write down." Donald and Goofy stopped and looked back. Marluxia was right, they were headed for the forth floor door.

_'Are they talking about Hollow Bastion?'_

_'They don't remember anymore…' _Xyked informed me.

_'I know that… but that's where… Sora gained his Nobody. When he turned into a Heartless.'_

_'Will you just be quiet.'_

"Goofy said we've been to some other castle. But I don't remember it at all. Maybe… Maybe we don't remember because those memories are gone?"

"Gone? Are you crazy?" Donald asked.

"Wait! Remember what Axel said! 'In this place, to find is to lose and to lose is to find.' He was talking about memories!" Jiminy said.

"If we keep going, we'll loose our memories… No wonder they call it Castle Oblivion!" Sora exclaimed.

"So… the higher we go, the more we forget?" Donald asked pointing up, and then lowered his arm. "What if we forget everything and can't get it back?"

"I'd forget Riku and Kairi, too…"

"Maybe we should turn back?"

"Don't worry." Goofy finally said, "We might forget where we've been or what we saw, but we won't forget our friends."

"I'm not sure…" Donald said.

"Hey, Sora. When you turned into a Heartless, did you forget about us?" Goofy asked.

"Of course not."

"See… No matter what happens, you won't forget your friends." Goofy smiled.

They all paused.

"Yeah… You're right. Thanks, Goofy."

"I guess there's nothing to be scared of after all." Donald said, "So bring it on! Come on guys, let's go!" he turned around and headed for the door.

Sora put his hands behind his head, "When I was a Heartless… Who was the one that clobbered me, huh?"

Donald stopped on one foot and turned slightly, "THAT's what you should be forgetting!" he squinted his eyes and started to have a fit.

I laughed a little and left through a portal before they had the chance to look up. I came into the room with Axel and Larxene stood, _"He's on the forth floor, or at least in the next few moments he will be."_

"Looks like you're getting a little concerned about Sora." Larxene said.

"And what about you, Larxene?"

She laughed, "Well, good question." She turned away from him.

_'I guess I came into something.'_

_'Quiet!'_

"I'm more worried about why you're interested in him."

_'What's going on?'_

_'I made it to where they can't see us, or hear us.'_

I sighed.

"He became a Heartless. And those who become Heartless…" Axel started.

"They lose all consciousness and free will and become slaves to the Darkness." Larxene turned around again.

"But he was different. He maintained his own free will even after becoming a Heartless. He's only the third person to ever do that."

"The power of the Heart… So you're interested in the Heart of the KeyBlade's chosen one?"

Axel paused, "Isn't the mission of the Organization to understand the mysteries of the Heart?"

Larxene laughed.

_'What is Axel talking about?'_

_'He's planning something.'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'I mean that he has something up his sleeve, probably for Roxas. Sora is Roxas's original, and Axel's right, Sora is different.'_

_'Then what does that make me?'_

_'Special.'_

_'I will never ask to be special or anything again.'_

_'Wise choice, but it's too late for that. Now let's go.'_

_'Go where?'_

_'To the Witch.'_ Xyked took us to another room, where Namine' was. _"So, Namine'. What are you working on now?" _she said as I walked over to her. _"Removing and remaking memories, must be hard, no?"_

She didn't say anything. Namine' was a shy girl, quiet and kept to her drawings. That's how she did Sora's memories, by drawing. She had long blond hair and a short white dress on.

I looked over onto what she was drawing. It was a picture of Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Namine'! _"I see, adding yourself to the picture. Literally."_ I laughed. _"But you removed me, how rude."_

This is when she looked up, "You?"

I was able to speak with my own voice, "Me, as in Kyde. That's not nice.

"You're Kyde?"

"So you do know you got rid of me." I sighed, "Well, I guess I can't expect too much from a witch."

She looked down again. "Even though you don't have a Heart… you still feel. One day you'll notice that." I got up and started to walk away. "Although, I guess everyone has a Heart," I stopped and looked back at her, "just not everyone can see it." I opened a portal and left.

* * *

You like? Well the nest one probably won't be up for a while... Sorry guys! Schools starting and I'll try to do it there. No promises though. - 


	2. Loosing Everything

I do not in any way own Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories or any of the characters thereof.

* * *

When we loose... do we truely gain?

* * *

Chapter 2: Loosing Everything

Riku was somewhere around the ninth floor on the basement and Sora was nearing the sixth. I was on my way to watch Riku as Axel was watching Sora. Lately I've been feeling, strange. Like Axel is getting distant from me. Almost like he's… changing into someone else. He started to stay distant, and then didn't even try to talk to me. I thought it was because of Xyked, but now I'm not sure. Everything is different now, and I didn't like living like this.

I finally appeared on the 9th floor and found Riku, he seemed a little tired. Like he just finished a battle, but there was no one else there but me and him. He turned to me, almost glaring. "Did you know him?"

"Him? Him who?" I raised an eye brow.

"Don't try to joke around with me. You two wear the same coat." He pointed to me.

"Well that tells me a lot. I'm not the only one with this coat…"

"Long blond hair, male, crazy." Riku tried to describe him to me.

"Vexen…"

_'We'll have to talk with him.'_ Xyked said.

I nodded.

"Who?"

"You could say I know him." I waved my hand around, "But, we aren't what you call 'friends'. Not like you and me." I placed a hand on my chest. It shocked me at first, I didn't feel the warmth I used to feel. The warmth from inside me, it's gone…

I must have changed my expression, "What's wrong?"

I looked back at Riku, "Everything, if you want the truth."

"Everything?" he was confused.

I started to walk towards him, "I'm not the girl I used to be. I'm stronger," I stopped right in front of him. "I'm hollow."

"Hollow? What do you mean?" I grabbed his hand and felt the stinging sensation in my fingers as I touched his warm skin. He nearly jerked his arm away when my fingers touched him. "You're freezing!"

I only nodded, "And you're warm." I raised his hand to my face and placed it there. Even through his gloves I could feel his warmth.

"Kyde?" he asked.

"I told you," I said, _"I'm not Kyde anymore." _I could feel my limbs move on there own. That's where the fear set in, she was taking over again.

"What are you doing?" he said as I got closer. I reached up and placed my free hand on his face.

_"What's in my Heart, what's left of it." _

_'What are you doing?!_' I screamed.

She continued, now Riku had his back against the wall. "You're not Kyde!"

_"Didn't I just say that? Anyway…"_ my hand moved into his hair, holding back his bangs. _"You're partly right."_

He didn't move, I could tell he had no idea what to do.

_"I am Kyde, but a different Kyde. I have a deep secret that she would never want to tell you."_ She let out a small laugh, _"You look cute with your hair out of your face."_

He tried to get away but my hands grip on his was almost paralyzing him.

_'What are you doing? Stop this! I don't want this!' _I continued to scream.

_'Are you so sure of that?'_

I stopped, _'Yes.'_

_'You know you can't lie to me. You've always wanted this. You've always cared about Riku, Sora, but Axel. You love him. If this is just caring…'_ she laughed, _'then what is love going to be?'_

I couldn't answer.

_'See, truth… is a funny thing. It can set you free.'_

She had him totally paralyzed by now and was 'having her way with him'. She kept hold of his hand but used my other hand and stroked him. Running my fingers through his hair, brushing a slight touch across his face, and now my chest was next to his.

"Your Heart…" he could hardly speak; his face seemed calm, almost content. "It's so faint…"

_"It's hardly there, remember? That's what you said to me."_

"I didn't… mean it."

_"I know, but you were right. My Heart is nearly gone, and part of it,"_ she paused and brought my hand down to his Heart, _"is with you."_

There was a paused and somehow we had made our way to our knees. His free hand moved upwards, he spoke, "What are you?"

_"Me? I'm the Darkness."_

It took a moment but I could feel Xyked's grasp on him burst. He pushed my back and I landed on my feet, skidding across the ground. He was standing, breathing heavily, "I won't let the Darkness have me."

I smiled, _"It already does."_ Standing up I flipped my hair, which is something I never do, and gave him a wink. _"Just call me when you realize it." _I was about to turn.

"Wait!"

I stopped.

"That song, was it Kyde?"

I nodded; "Did you like it?" my voice broke through.

He looked away, "I like it when you're happy."

I smiled, "I'm sorry Riku." I opened a portal and left.



I thrust my fist through the wall, tears blurred my vision. I was mad, no I was more than mad. I was pissed off! My knuckles were now bleeding, but were healing at the same time. Another thing Xyked has done to me. I pulled back again and thrust my hand through the wall again. There were around a good 30 holes in my one wall and normally my knuckles would be broken. True they did hurt, but I didn't care about that. I rested my fist against the wall and let my body slide to the floor.

I hated her! I hated her! In a since that mend hating me, but after Riku… I could never forgive her for doing that. I could never forgive myself for letting her. I know there was nothing I could do; she's much more powerful than I am.

I hit my head on the wall and left it there, sobbing. My chest heart from the gasps and now my hand was about healed over. There would be now scar, but the memory would still be there.

_'Suck it up.'_

"I don't want to hear your voice right now. Actually, I don't EVER want to hear your voice."

_'Just think how much easier it would be if you went along with things.'_

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

_'I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't.'_

"Don't get sarcastic with me."

_'Why? We are sarcastic.'_

"Your not me!" I yelled getting to my feet.

_'The sooner you admit we are the sooner things will get easier.'_

"Easier?"

_'For you.'_

I didn't say anything. I turned to look in the mirror. My purple hair had gotten longer, but its tips were now shimmering silver. My purple eyes changed from silver and purple. "Tai…"

_'What about her?'_

"I miss her, and I…" I paused, "am starting to understand, how she might feel."

_'Don't even compare me to that Twili. Worlds have their limits. Sooner or late her human host will run out of power for her to use.'_

I smirked, wiping away the tears with my sleeve. "You don't know Tai like I do. She's not anything like that."

_'Oh?'_

"I'll find her."

_'Really?'_

I nodded, "Right after I finish things here."

_'Now you're getting it.'_

"Not even. I'm not about to leave Sora and Riku."

_'It's that Heart again.'_ Xyked sighed.

"Maybe you should get one."

_'We do have one.'_

"So where are your goons? Vexen." Xyked let me speak with my own voice. It's amazing how similar our voices sounded but yet they still had that distinct difference.

He looked at me puzzled, "What's wrong Master Xyked?"

"Let's just say I'm speaking freely. Now your goons?"

"How should I know? I'm busy." He tried to shoe me off.

"Busy with Riku?"

He stopped writing and looked at me, "Riku?"

"Don't act coy or stupid with me. He's in your 'domain' and you know it. You were also gathering information on him."

"Now, Xyked. Why would I-?"

"To get your hands in with Marluxia." I interrupted him.

His face turned grim.

"You didn't actually think I wouldn't find out? How funny, Vexen." I laughed. "Now, what are you doing?"

He smiled, "Since you must know." The scientist stood and pressed a few buttons on his computer. A wall started to slide to my right, "A replica of Riku." The wall was completely moved out of the way and there stood a pod with what looked to be Riku inside, floating in water or something, asleep.

"A copy?" I raised an eyebrow.

_'I could have fun with him.'_ Xyked laughed.

_'Will you shut it?'_

"Not just a copy. A whole new being." He walked around his desk and tapped on the glass pod. "With every aspect of the real Riku."

"Except a Heart and Memories."

He winced, "Yes, well Naminé can remedy the Memories. As for the Heart…" the shrugged, "If I could do that we wouldn't be doing everything that the Organization's working on now would we?"

'Great, let's get Twili in here so she can give everyone a Heart.' I thought.

'Unlikely.'

'Why not?'

'That's the reason. Why? There's no point to it.'

'She can do it though, right?'

'I don't see why not.'

'Ha!'

'But why would she?'

'…Darn you.' I sighed, "What do you plan to do with it?" there was no way I was calling this thing Riku.

"That's all the fun. We'll have to wait and see." By that he meant he had no idea or he wasn't going to tell.

"Whatever." I turned to leave, "But, Vexen. If you ever try to do something behind my back again…" I looked back at him, "I'll punish you myself." I looked away and left through my portal I created moments before.

_'Punish? PUNISH? Why didn't we just say we'll ground him? Punish?!'_

_'What's wrong with you?'_ Not that I cared.

_'Kill. You're supposed to say Kill! K-I-L-L, KILL! Destroy could have been better, but punish?'_

_'Like I said, I'm not you.'_

Xyked sighed, _'One day, soon.'_



I walked into the room where Larxene and Axel were. Xyked made me invisible and such, and I found that it was actually quite useful.

Axel and Larxene were talking again, they just finished watching Sora via the crystal ball in the center of the room.

"Just as we planned." Larxene started.

"Let's see then." Axel uncrossed his arms. "I Think it's time for another round." He turned away from her.

"Don't you thing it's my turn to play? You had your fun on the first floor."

Axel threw her the card; she caught it and kissed it. She walked past the crystal ball and up to Axel, she put her hand under his chin, making something in me twitch. "Who says I can't have my way with him first?" she removed it and placed her hand on his chest.

"Don't break him." He didn't even look at her.

She removed her hand, "Ohh… I'm not going to break the toy…" she walked towards the wall past Axel, "Just play with it. I'm not dumb."

"Remember, Sora is the key. We need him if we're going to take the Organization." Axel looked towards Larxene.

_'Take. The. Organization?'_ Xyked was pissed now.

_'Quiet!'_

_'You'd better get your hand on that boy before I do.'_

_'Quiet!!' _I didn't get why Axel said that, I was beginning to worry.

Larxene put her finger on his mouth, "So you're in on it, too?"

_'In on what?'_ I thought, wanting to rip off those antennas she called bangs.

_'Now you be quiet!'_

She removed her hand again. "Keep it under your hood until the time is right." She turned and waved, disappearing into a portal.

Axel laughed, "You would have been wise to do the same, Larxene."

_"Why you little!"_ Xyked yelled, obviously we were now visible.

Axel nearly jumped out of his skin upon hearing her voice. He turned to face me, "Xyked, Kyde, who are you right now?"

"_I'm one person you idiot."_

_'No we're not.'_ I said defiantly.

_'Shut it!' _she thought, _'Would you like to do this?' _

_'Sure.'_, "What she means is we're in the same body."

_'Will you give it up?!'_

I ignored her, "What's going on Axel? What are you doing?"

He looked at me, "While you were with Riku, I've been looking into Marluxia and Larxene. Something Xyked should be doing if she wants to keep the Organization under her thumb. Instead you've been fiddling around with Riku."

"You saw that?" a streak of fear shot through me.

"As if you wanted to hide it."

"But, Axel! That wasn't me!" I started to feel scared. "It was Xyked!"

"You're the same person Kyde. I'm not stupid."

"But, Axel! Please!" I tried to grab his hand but he jerked away. "I'm not going to let you use me, now if you excuse me Xyked." He turned away and opened a portal.

"I'm not Xyked!" I yelled it at first, but Axel was already going through his portal. Then I screamed it, as loud as I could. **"I'M NOT XYYYYYYKED!"** Hot tears rolled down my face as I fell to my knees. I punched the floor once, then again, then stopped.

_'He's accepted it, and he left you.'_

"It's not true." I said through my teeth. "It's just not true!'

'_If it wasn't then why would I be inside you? Why would Axel have noticed it? Why would things be like this if it wasn't true?'_

"I don't want to live like this." I sobbed.

_'Then don't. Let things flow and we can be one again.'_

"But Axel…"

_'What are you going to do about it?'_

I paused, "You'll see." An evil smile crossed my face. I stood and threw my hand into the air, and I disappeared into the Darkness. The Darkness was mine, and I was going to use it.

I reappeared somewhere on the sixth floor, floating in the air looking down as Sora and his friends walked into the room. I went down to one knee and one hand, and continued to watch.

"So, Sora… Have you remembered your friend's name yet?" Goofy asked.

_'It must be Naminé doing this.'_ I thought.

"Nope… For whatever reason, her name's the only thing that isn't coming back." Sora put his hands behind his head.

"That must be driving you crazy! You have the memories, but no name to go with them."

_'Wonderful Donald… that's a great way to help Sora feel better.'_

"Heh." Was all Sora said.

'Their heading towards the seventh floor.' Xyked said.

I nodded and disappeared, reappearing on the next floor I waited for Sora. After a minute or two they came through the door. Larxene was already in the room and either hadn't noticed me above her or she was faking very well.

Upon seeing Larxene Sora ran up closer and called his KeyBlade, ready to fight. Donald and Goofy ready by his side, "You're with Axel, aren't you!" Donald demanded.

"Ooh, aren't you clever. The name's Larxene. Are you enjoying your stay in Castle Oblivion?" Larxene asked.

_'What is she, room service?'_ I thought slowly gliding down to the wall behind her.

"I bet it's nice to peel all the worthless memories away…" she laughed. "And awaken the true memories that lie deep in your heart."

"True memories?" Sora relaxed a bit.

"But… You're still forgetting something very important." She said putting her hand to her head, "When that poor girl hears that her friend Sora has forgotten her name, she'll be heartbroken." and removing it.

_'Maybe if she had one.'_ I could tell Sora noticed me, but he didn't say anything.

"You know her?... Where is she Larxene?" he stepped forward.

Larxene laughed.

"Is she… here?"

"U-huuuuh." She turned her back to him. "The bad guys are holding her deep within the castle." She started to walk away from Sora.

_'At least she knows her place.' _She didn't notice me still… sad.

She stopped and turned back towards Sora, "And you, the hero, have to go save her. But…" Larxene lunged for Sora, he dodged a few hits but took one really bad one. He flew back and a Popo Fruit charm fell to the ground, with Sora landing next to it.

"I'M a bad guy, so you have to go through me!" Larxene put her hand on her waist.

"Sora!?" Goofy yelled.

Sora raised his head, "What…? Is that mine?" he looked at the charm.

"Tsk, tsk. You've been wearing it all this time, and you forgot? No… You couldn't have." She pointed to Sora, "The memory is engraved in your Heart. Now… think about it. What oh what could it be? Who gave it to you?"

"..Na.." Sora paused, he was still on the ground. "...Na…Mi…"

_'Can I hit something? Like my head against the wall?' _I shook my head.

"Yes, yes, that's right! Free the memory from your heart!"

Sora started to get up, "…Nami…" he paused again. "…Naminé…"

Larxene walked up to the charm, "So, you finally remember? That's right… Naminé." She pointed down at the charm, "She's the one that gave you the cheesy good luck charm."

_'No she's not… but that's not the charm that Kairi gave him… it's different.'_

She bent down and picked it up, "Not that you remembered. Could you imagine how Naminé would react if she knew you forgot her…" she started acting dramatic… more than usual. "'How could you Sora! How could you forget about me!' Talk about heartless! It'd serve you right if I smashed this piece of junk!" she raised it above her head.

"Don't touch it!" Sora swiped it from her using his KeyBlade. Larxene jumped back. Sora caught the charm and held it close to him chest. "Naminé gave me this! It's precious to me!"

Larxene shook her hand, Sora had hurt her, "Precious?" she threw her arms to her sides as she sparked with electric energy. That was her power, thunder, electricity. Whatever you wanted to call it, all of them had the same aftermath. Ninja knifes appeared in both her hands in between her fingers, so four on each hand. "Ten seconds ago you didn't even know what it was!" she got ready to battle.

"Remember, Larxene. Don't break him."

Larxene laughed, "Please, Xyked, I'll just have my fun."

"Xyked? But… Kyde." Sora said then got ready to battle.

The battle lasted a while, and this was because there were two different fighting methods being used. Sora was a close range attacker where Larxene was both, but mainly threw her knifes at her opponent. Along with powerful and stunning electric attacks with her magic… it would be interesting.

The battle was nearing an end, Larxene threw a knife, and Sora deflected it. He then jumped up to do a downwards slash, but Larxene jumped back to soon. "Hey! You're not half bad. Guess you really are a hero. A heartless hero!

"Shut up!" Sora made a fist.

"Does it hurt 'cause it's true? Grow up kid!" she pulled out the card, "Here, play with these!" she threw them to him and Sora caught them. "They're more cards made from your memories. Say 'thank you' like a good boy. Ta-ta!" she started to disappear into a portal

"Wait! Larxene!" Sora ran but stopped when she was gone. He started slashing the air, "Where are you! Don't hide! Show yourself!" he continued to slash the air.

_'Did he forget that I'm standing here?'_ I thought to myself, sighing.

"Sora, calm down!" Jiminy was flying around on Sora's hood. "She's not coming back."

Sora's face showed anger, and lot's of it. I hadn't seen Sora angry in a while… he stopped slashing the air.

"Sora…" Goofy walked up next to Sora.

"I hate her. It's not fair that she's the one who made me remember. Naminé is special."

"Special, hu?" I said, my hood was up.

All three turned towards me, "And who are you!" Donald demanded pointing his staff at me.

Sora put his hand on Donalds staff and pushed it down. "It's ok, Donald."

"Do you know her, Sora?" Goofy asked.

"I think so…" he walked up to me, but stopped two feet in front of me. He looked to the side, up, down, he was studying me.

"Trying to remember? Sora?"

"Larxene called you Xyked, but you sound just like a friend of mine." He squinted, probably trying to see under my hood.

"Oh? Really? What was her name? Don't tell me you forgot that."

"She was Kyde."

"Kyde?!" Donald and Goofy spoke at once, shocked.

"Do you really think so, Sora?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know…" Donald started.

"This coming from the one that… never mind. You probably don't remember." I shrugged. I popped my knuckles away from me and removed my hood.

"KYDE!" was the reply I got from all three, that and the dog pile that came afterwards.

"Get off me." I said. I wasn't smiling, I was a little mad. I wasn't prepared for that although I should have.

They stopped laughing and got off me, helping me up. "You ok, Kyde?" Sora asked.

I brushed myself off, "Fine."

"You seem, different." Sora said.

"Well that's to be expected, but I can't stay long."

"Wait, what's going on here?" Sora grabbed my wrist, and then jerked away. "You're, you're freezing!"

It hurt to feel Sora pull away from me. Of all the people I didn't think he would. My face always gives me away.

"Kyde? I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

I shook my head, "You did what was natural. I just have one thing to say…" I reached out and grabbed Sora by the chest so fast it left Donald and Goofy confused about what to do. "How could you forget things that mean so much? How could you call what that Witch gives you memories! How could you do that to her?! To us?!"

Sora had both hands on mine trying to keep himself from falling out of his shirt. "What are you talking about? Kyde! Let me go!" he started to struggle.

I dropped him and he landed on his feet. I didn't realize I was holding him above the ground. "Tell me, you didn't forget my voice…"

He looked up at me, Donald and Goofy stepped in front of him, ready to fight. "You ok, Sora?" Goofy asked.

Sora nodded, then continued to look at me. "Your voice?"

"I don't sing unless I want someone to hear me."

"That was you?"

I nodded, "Good-bye, Sora." I opened a portal. "One day I'll sing for you again. Just don't forget…" I walked backwards, "my voice."

"Kyde!" was the last thing I heard Sora say.



I walked through the portal and into the room with Axel and Larxene, but I heard a different voice. Vexen just appeared in the room right after I did. His project must be done.

"He's right though." Vexen appeared behind

"Vexen!" Larxene said.

"Humbled by someone of such limited significance." He walked towards us.

Larxene just noticed I was there also, "Xyked!"

"Can you say anything other than people's names?"

He stopped in front of Larxene, "You shame the Organization."

Larxene let out a growl.

"Can we help you, Vexen? It's not very often we see you topside." Axel walked up next to Larxene.

I walked up on the other side of Larxene; I could tell Axel was still upset… Because of his Heart…

"I came to lend a hand." Vexen replied. "I remain unconvinced of any potential in this 'hero' you've been coddling."

"Did we ask your opinion, Vexen? He's 'hero' enough."

"Perhaps an experiment would put my doubts to rest."

I sighed, I also noticed that Larxene was listening closely to me. No doubt she noticed the difference in my voice.

"Ha… I knew this would happen. Everything we do… You always need to experiment." Larxene moaned.

"I'm a scientist. Experimentation is what I do."

"Vexen, cut the act. Testing Sora is just an excuse to test your little follower." Axel spoke.

"Follower? He's the product of much research."

"What he is is a toy." Larxene said.

"Hmph. I see I'm wasting my time."

"So you finished it." I said.

All three looked at me, "Yes he is finished."

"You knew?" Larxene asked.

"Of course I knew you twit."

"Twit!"

"Have fun. But take this with you. A wild card to keep the game fresh." Axel handed a card to Vexen. "It's a present. Now, don't tell me I don't respect my elders."

Vexen smiled at the card. It was a card of Destiny Islands.

The fake Riku stepped forward.

"Well go get Naminé, he'll need memories." I said walking through a portal.

* * *

Here we go. Sorry guys, I can't seem to write lately. Just a lot on my mind. Althoug I did get at least 10 pages in. I depated on putting in a song, but I didn't think it would be good. 

Well I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Acceptance?

I do not in any way own Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories or any of the characters thereof.

Sorry this took me so long guys. First I got stuck, then I got grounded, then the school computers internet got almost totaly blocked. Man life sucks, but hey... I'm still kickin!

* * *

Chapter 3: Acceptance?

'_You didn't want to stay and see the fake Riku get his memories?'_ Xyked asked, knowing the answer before she even thought to ask.

"I don't want to be part of his memories… It'll only hurt him. That is something that I'm not up to doing, Xyked."

'_Please, Xykx.'_

"What's the difference?"

'_Well those that know me should call me Xykx. It's a good way to differentiate between friend and foe.'_

"Whatever, Xykx."

'_You like it?'_

"It's easier to say." There was a silence, "I'm going to go see Roxas." I stood and jumped off the edge.

The familiar feeling of the wind whipping through my hair and flowing past my body made me feel relaxed. Just like the first time I came to this place… when I met Sora and the others. Jumping down the trees and the platforms that day was just something I did on a thought. Something I didn't really mean to do, but now I can do it and remember… What would I be without those memories?

When I first saw the others, Sora, Riku, Kiari and the gang; I have to admit that I was scared at first, but now I'm happy that I came here. I'm sad thought, happy and sad. What would I be without emotions, or a Heart?

Landing the same way as I did back on Destiny Islands, Soras home, softly on the cold stone floor of the first level I looked up. The balcony was empty, but that's not what I was looking at the floors high above. My room was at the top of coarse and now it seemed a lot higher. The knowledge that I jumped down from that height, the feeling it gave me, it made me happy inside. Yet I was still sad, could it be this place? Could it be me? The memories I still have…

Looking back down I raised my hood and walked off into the building. They didn't count the ground floor as floor one. They just called it the ground floor or the main floor. They, meaning the other members of the Organization, were sometimes found down there. Slaking off, playing games, training, all those things. It could almost be called the recreation room. This is where I planed on finding Roxas.

He was just as determined and as good as Sora. So I was told, but that's to be expected. Him being Soras Nobody and everything, it's not exactly shocking. Although to the others it is, they don't know Sora as I did. So naturally they were interested by his strength and skill. He trained almost everyday, learning (or relearning) how to use his KeyBlades. It was interesting to me that he could use two, Sora could only use one so far and he didn't even scratch the surface with that. Maybe it was because he didn't know what he could do with the KeyBlade. He would learn sooner or later.

I finally found him in the back of the room taking out some lesser Nobodys called Dusks. His two KeyBlades making streaks in the air as they moved in harmony with each other. His hood was up but he was still fighting with as much force and speed then when he didn't. His opponents had no chance against Roxas, but they were commanded to fight against him.

Each Nobody with a human form can control a lesser Nobody. Some of the older more experienced ones have their own type of lesser Nobody. Such as Dragoons, Dusks, and so on, but Roxas hadn't learned that skill so he still used the Dusks.

First one Dusk went down with a cross slash, and the other with an uppercut. Three came up from behind and he did a back flip over them, but before he landed he started to spin and slashed the first two, and landed on the last. Crushing it and making the Dusk squirm and jerk in pain. Only to finally disappear in a white gas and float away dissipating quickly.

I made a hand motion in front of me and all the Dusks disappeared. Roxas stopped the attack that he was about to unleash and stood up straight. Removing his hood he turned around and found me standing a bit off behind him.

"Need something, Xyked?" He asked making his KeyBlades disappear. He wasn't smiling in any way, but almost glaring.

"Sorry to interrupt your training." I said removing my own hood.

He looked at me puzzled.

"I'm Kyde, but don't tell anyone else that." I smiled trying to get something, anything out of him.

"Xyked's other half?"

I frowned, "You could say that, but its more she's _my _other half. Call her Xykx for now on."

He didn't respond.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" I changed the subject.

I raised an eyebrow but walked up to me anyways. "Is that all?"

"You need to loosen up." I replied walking off towards the door leading to the outside.

He followed me not saying a word. He was the total opposite of Sora, but I could live with that.

☼☼☼☼☼

We had walked in silence all the way to a cliff side just a ways away from the Organizations Hideout. It was in the forest area but then again the whole building was surrounded by forest. Castle Oblivion was close by and you could feel the Darkness coming from it. I was the only one that ever noticed, being the only one with at least the sense of light.

I was sitting on the edge of the cliff and Roxas just stood behind me. "Do you want to sit?" I asked not even looking at him.

He didn't reply. He just stood there behind me.

"Ya'no Roxas, you don't have to be so uptight around me. It's not like I'm going to spank you for being bad."

He still didn't reply.

I sighed, "So," I paused, "you and Axel are friends uh?"

"I don't see how. Nobodys don't have Hearts. So we can't feel friendship."

"I didn't realize that not having a Heart can keep you from having friends." I smirked. "You've got this whole no Heart thing wrong. Just because you don't have a Heart doesn't mean you can't have friends."

"How do you mean?" he stepped closer.

"Having no Heart can mean having no emotions but the others don't even realize that they have feelings. They use the excuse of having no Heart to keep them from trying and when they do feel _something_ they toss it aside and ignore it."

"What are you trying to say Xykx?" he was right behind me now.

"It's Kyde." I growled, "I'm just saying that having no Heart doesn't mean you can't have friends. Axel considers you as a friend."

"He does?" He was right next to me now.

"You really don't notice things unless they're right in front of you." I sighed. "Sit down will'ya? You're making me uncomfortable."

He crouched down and dangles his legs off the edge of the cliff. His hands were to his sides pushing against the ground. "Is this safe?"

"I'm sure if the cliff face goes down we can just use a portal to get out of it." I smirked.

"Oh." He looked down, "You and Xykx are nothing alike."

"You're the only other one that thinks so."

"What do you mean?" he looked at me.

"Besides you I'm the only one that thinks that."

"What about Axel?"

I paused, feeling the tightening in my chest. "He doesn't care for me anymore."

"Doesn't care for you? I thought he liked you."

"Are you saying we can like now?"

He turned away, "I just…"

I shrugged, "its ok. He doesn't understand me, and he probably never will."

"Did you two fight?"

"What are you? A gossip collector?" I asked.

"What?" he was looking at me again, confused.

I shook my head, "Nothing."

There was a small silence. "Did you talk to him after that?"

"No. He won't even look my direction. He's acting different, almost like he's planning something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know…" I sighed.

"Well go find out."

I looked at him, "Find out?"

"Go ask him what his problem is."

"You're kidding?"

Roxas shook his head, "Go kick his ass."

"You haven't fought Axel before have you?"

'_You haven't either.'_ Xykx finally came into the conversation, but I ignored her.

He shook his head again, "No, but I'm sure you could win. Otherwise why would you be leading the Organization? If you're not strong enough to hold your own then you wouldn't be out talking to me."

He was right, even if I didn't think I was strong enough to fight against Axel I would have to be. I mean, I fought against other things, so why couldn't I win against him? "Do you think I could nock some sense into him?" I smiled.

"I hope so." He smiled.

"Alright then, only if you try to rethink this whole no Heart thing."

He nodded, "Ok."

I stood up, and faced to setting sun. "You know, you do remind me of him."

"Him?"

"Just someone I know, and care for." I smiled.

☼☼☼☼☼

I now stood in the room we're Naminé was kept and the same place that everything had been talked about. There wasn't anyone there other than Naminé, and I was in and out of there before she noticed me. I went to see where Sora was, and that's where I found things interesting.

All I had to do now was think about being invisible and Xykx did something to make it so. I would have to learn it later so I could do it without her. I was standing in the corner of the room with my hood up just incase. Sora had just ran in and stopped.

"What? Riku?!" He said shocked as he looked across the room.

Riku, the fake Riku, walked through the opposite door on the other side of the room.

Sora ran up to him, "I can't believe you're here!"

"Why are you so happy? Let me know if I'm getting in the way of something more important." Riku said. I could tell he wasn't the real Riku because he held himself different, and he didn't have the same aurora that the real Riku gave off. I guess Sora, with his total oblivious mind, didn't notice.

"No, of course not…" Sora shook his head.

"Hmph. Spare me. You've forgotten all about me, haven't you?"

'_Are you kidding? If he did then he wouldn't have acted the way he did.'_ I thought.

"Are you crazy? I've been looking all over for you Riku!" Sora said, looking hurt.

"But not anymore. Now all you're looking and thinking about is Naminé." He paused, "You don't care about me at all. You care much more about Naminé."

"Naminé?"

"Hmph. I knew it. She's all you think about. Just because you want to see Naminé… Doesn't mean Naminé wants to see you. Naminé… Doesn't even want to look at you." He pointed to Sora.

"Why not!?"

Riku lowered his hand, "Ask your memories. If you bothered to remember why Naminé left the islands… Maybe you'd know why."

Sora hung his head and looked at the ground, "Did I… do something? Is it my fault?" he stepped forward and looked at Riku again. "Riku…"

Darkness flowed from under Riku and engulfed him. When it dissipated his outfit changed to the one that he had before… when he was under control by Ansem… by the Darkness.

"Go home, Sora. I can take care of Naminé. Anyone who goes near Naminé…" the Soul Eater KeyBlade appeared in his hand. "Goes through me!" he lunged forward.

Sora blocked his attack with his own KeyBlade, "What's your problem! We finally found each other!"

"Sora… You don't care about me. Naminé's not the only one who's sick of you." Riku pushed off Sora and did a back flip in the air landing a short distance away.

Sora got his balance back, "Riku, no!"

Riku lunged again and the fight started. This fake Riku had all the same talents and a few different ones then the real Riku. This Riku had fully accepted the Darkness where the real one rejected it and tried not to use it. That's why they give off two totally different feelings, and held themselves differently.

It wasn't long before the battle was over, both boys were still standing and Riku was breathing heavily. What shocked me was that Riku turned tail and started to run.

Sora ran after him, "Riku, please wait!" he stopped and reached out his hand.

I opened a portal and went to the next room. Riku just barley came in and Xykx made me visible to him. He stopped, still breathing heavily, "Who are you?"

"Gess… That makes me feel better." I paused, "I guess it doesn't matter, considering who you are." I removed my hood. "Do you have memories of me? Or did Larxene not let Naminé give you any?"

He paused, confused.

"I'll take that as a no." I sighed, "Not that I should care… well get going. Sora'll be here any second now."

"Who are you?" he demanded.

I looked at him, "I'm Kyde, and I guess I could say I'm on the same side. Now get your ass moving."

He just looked at me and ran past, then through the next door. Xykx made me invisible again, and just in time for Sora to come bursting in. _'That was fast… did he just run straight through that memory?' _

"Riku! Don't hide!" Sora stopped and yelled. Seeing that the room was 'empty' he hung his head.

Goofy and Donald walked up, "Sora, are you okay?" Goofy asked first.

"I'm alright… But… Riku's different."

'_Du… what gave you your first clue?'_ I thought.

Jiminy jumped out of Sora's hood, "Hmm… He sure was acting strange. I wonder if Ansem is controlling him again?"

"We destroyed Ansem though." Sora looked over on his shoulder.

I couldn't help but slap my hand on my forehead. He really didn't know much.

"I wonder what's wrong with Riku then…" Goofy said.

"Hold on… The King! If something's happened to Riku, then the King might be in danger!" Donald exclaimed looking at Goofy. Goofy nodded and they both looked at Sora. "Sora…" Donald said.

"Hey, Riku is still your friend, right?" Jiminy jumped onto the floor and looked up. "That's no mistake."

Sora had his head hanging again, "You sure?"

"I know he said some awful things to you back there. But, don't forget- we're in Castle Oblivion. People lose their memory here a little bit at a time. He's probably forgotten that he and you were friends. That's all."

"So he just forgot!?" Sora exclaimed.

I pulled my hand down off my face. Is it just Sora or is it Castle Oblivion's fault he's stupid. I never thought that about him before…

"That'd be my guess. So instead of being sad, let's figure out a way to make him remember. Let's work together and get through this. It's not like you to mope Sora."

"He's right. You shouldn't push your friends away." Goofy said, and Donald nodded.

"Yeah… okay."

"Sora, remember the promise we made?" Donald asked.

Sora looked back at them, "Huh?"

"Keep smiling." Donald and Goofy said in unison.

"We made that promise when we met. No matter what, keep smiling! Don't forget that!" Goofy smiled.

I remembered that, when we were on the ship for the first time, well right before we got on it. They said that the ship ran on happy faces, and that's how we were able to get on. It was a total lie but that's how it went, we agreed to always smile, to always be happy, even when things go bad. This made me feel sour deep inside.

'_That's our Heart, you know.'_ Xykx blurted out.

I didn't say anything. I put my hand to my chest and felt its faint thumb, thump, thumb, thump. Over and over again, and the warmth the spot gave off… made me smile inside. _'I guess even though it's broken and almost gone, I have one nonetheless.'_

Xykx sighed.

"I didn't." finally Sora smiled.

That too made me feel better, and with that I left. That's something I guess I needed. A good memory, something to help warm me up, and help me remember what I had already knew.

☼☼☼☼☼

It had been awhile, but I didn't really care. Sora was probably on the 9th floor or so. After I left I went to my room and was leaning over the balcony. All I was doing was thinking. Thinking of times past, memories I still had, of the places I went to, and the place I had called home so very long ago. I didn't really know how long ago it was when I came to Destiny Islands and started this journey. It made me worry about my mother, and all my family members. Just how long had I been gone?

'_Right now is not the time to think about that. Shouldn't we go see Axel? You told Roxas you would.'_ Xykx said in the silence.

I raised my head and looked up at a pale moon, "I know, I just guess I'm not as strong Hearted as I thought."

'_Ya right! Do we need to go through this? You have the strongest Heart around.'_

"How is that?" I asked.

'_To protect, to love and to be loved.'_ Was all she said.

I started thinking again. That's what I was told, I was the 'Protector', and yet look at me now. Am I really protecting anyone?

'Even the Protector can make her own choices. Even though you may not see what they do in the long run.'

"Am I sensing a caring voice?" I smiled.

'_Just get moving. We are the same person remember, I can be as mean and cruel as I want, but I can also be 'nice'.'_

I smirked, "Ya sure, whatever."

☼☼☼☼☼

I found out that Sora and Riku met again on the 9th floor and had a fight again. Sora of course suggested that they work together to get Naminé free, and naturally the fake Riku said no… man things are so predictable.

I appeared in the room where Naminé was and was yet invisible… again. Axel too appeared in the room and walked up to Naminé, who was just looking sad and pitiful.

He stopped right next to her and looked down at her, "What's wrong Naminé? I know exactly how you're feeling right now. Don't get your hopes up."

Naminé looked up with him, apparently angry.

"You should know." He paused, and partially turned away from her. "Nobodies can't be somebodies."

'_What does he mean by that?'_ I thought to myself.

'_Just look at his face. You saw it right?'_

I did see it, a faint sign of emotion. Sadness crossed Axel's face, but disappeared quickly.

Naminé hung her head again.

'_You know Sora's memories are fading faster and faster. He's already forgotten about Kairi.'_

'_And how do you know that?'_ I asked finally taking my attention off of Axel's face.

'_I have my ways. If you would give up on the whole 'we're not the same person' thing then you would start to know some of these things to.'_

'_Is that so?_'

There was no answer.

'_I guess there is a good side to having you.'_ I smirked.

Axel disappeared, and Naminé was left alone again.

I tried to follow him, and appeared in the room with him, Larxene, and Vexen. I appeared right next to Larxene, visible to everyone. Axel was on the other side of her with his arms crossed, and looking pissed.

"What's going on, Vexen? Wasn't Riku meant to go out and attack Sora? Where is he? What's he doing?"

"He's hiding on purpose to lure Sora in further." Axel said, looking normal again. "Just trust me on that."

"Oh, reeeeally? So that's it! I had no idea! I'm so sorry!"

"Not as sorry as I am just hearing that high pitched voice of yours." I said holding a hand over my ear.

She glared at me.

"Shut up!" Vexen yelled.

"The usual response." Larxene looked away from me and glared at him. "Hmph." she looked away again, "People with no Hearts really are worthless."

"Don't forget… Don't you have no Heart too?"

"Stop it." Marluxia said appearing a short ways off behind Vexen. He had his hood up.

"Marluxia!" Vexen was shocked.

Marluxia removed his hood showing his pink hair and making glowing petals float around, finally disappearing near the ground. He stepped forward, "Vexen. Your plan has completely failed." He stopped, "Don't continue to disappoint us."

"Disappoint you? Don't push your luck! You're only number 11 in the Organization! I, number 4, refuse to take-" he stopped when Marluxia had his scythe in Vexens face.

"He's right, Vexen. You're starting to disappoint me."

"Starting?" Larxene butted in.

I ignored her, "I do admit I have enjoyed watching how this has unfolded and taken place, but still…" I paused, smiling, "Things aren't going as you planed."

Vexen didn't dare turn around to face me fully; he had only turned his head.

"Our leader, Xyked, put me in charge of the castle and Naminé." Marluxia said. "To oppose me here is to go against the Organization."

"All opposition is eliminated. That's how it goes." Axel said.

"We don't need someone who's only halfway useful." Larxene agreed.

"Ngh…" Vexen looked towards me again.

I nodded, "I don't put up with useless people. Unless they entertain me, and Vexen" I laughed, "You're starting to bore me."

"Vexen. You cannot defeat Sora.

Vexen looked back at Marluxia, and puffed himself up. "You know so little. You only see what's on the outside. You cannot comprehend my power."

"Oh?" Marluxia said.

I cocked my head and raised an eyebrow.

"Then prove it." Marluxia's scythe disappeared into hot pink petals and they slowly disappeared.

"Pardon?"

Marluxia turned around, "I don't want to doubt a fellow member's power."

"You haven't got the Heart." Vexen said and disappeared into a portal.

"Taking off like that, I'm sure he's going straight to take out Sora." Axel started to walk towards Marluxia, and stopping short.

"And I'm sure nobody looks forward to the outcome." Marluxia walked over to where Naminé always sat and stopped right next to her. Just as Axel did before, but only he was now bent over and had his hand on Naminé's shoulder. "Well, what now? At this rate, your hero won't be around for much longer. But didn't he make a promise to you? Didn't he, Naminé?"

"Yes." Naminé said.

"It seems things are going to get even more interesting around here. Don't tell me, the promise went something like this. 'Don't worry, Naminé. I'll protect you, no matter what.'" I said knowing perfectly well that's what it was.

Naminé looked at me and Marluxia stepped back. "You knew about it?" he asked.

"It wasn't that hard. She wants him to be her hero, and in order for that to actually be there has to be something somewhere that says that he will protect her. She made it a memory for him."

"Is it really that simple for you?" Larxene asked, not happy.

"Are you really that oblivious? If you cared for someone you'd protect them. Nothing more to it, if you want someone to care for you… well then you'd want them to protect you. There are a lot of other things that go along with this, but since you have no Heart you wouldn't understand." I said.

Larxene stepped forward towards me, but Axel put his hand on her shoulder. She stopped and made a growling sound. "I'm not dealing with this." She said disappearing into a portal.

"You're really good at pissing her off, Xyked." Marluxia commented.

"Funny," I smiled and looked at him. "I didn't think she had a different frame of mind, or the Heart for that matter."

Marluxia smirked, "I'll be on my way then." He also disappeared into a portal.

"I too will be on my way. I want to watch Vexen." I sighed, knowing Axel probably wanted to say something, but I didn't want to talk to him just yet. Something just wasn't right about him. He was never one to be sad.

☼☼☼☼☼

When I came out of a portal the fight was over. Vexen was forced back by Sora with his shield like weapon. He and Goofy had the same fighting tactics I guessed, but Vexen also had the power of ice. Something Goofy didn't have, and Vexen was very good at it. "I see you really don't go down that easily." He made his weapon disappear into small snowflake like crystals.

Sora pointed his KeyBlade at Vexen, "You think someone like you can beat me?"

"I wonder… Did you notice? While I fought you, I was searching your memories. And I found what I was looking for." Vexen held up a card of a place I was not familiar with. "This card comes from a hidden memory sleeping in your heart." He threw the card at Sora and started to disappear into a portal.

Sora caught it, "Wait!" he ran to where Vexen once stood, but he was to late. Vexen was gone, and Sora stopped. He looked at the card, "A… hidden memory?"

I hurriedly went back to the room where I was before with Naminé and them and found everyone was there again. "Back so soon Larxene?" I said coming out of the portal.

She only glared at me, that's all she dared to do.

"If something happens to Sora, the Organization's plans may be at risk." Axel said changing the subject.

"Do you know what we should do?" Marluxia looked at me.

"No idea. I'd like you to tell us." I guess Axel was ignoring me again.

"Kill him." I said.

Axel looked straight at me.

Marluxia smirked, "What Vexen did is direct treason against the Organization."

I nodded.

"Dispose of the betrayer. Like Xyked said, and do it quickly."

"Can't argue with that." Axel looked away and went through a portal.

I sighed, "Things are going so fast lately. From what I understand the real Riku has already defeated one of Vexens underlings."

"Is that so?" Larxene asked.

I nodded, Xykx was right. Things were starting to become clearer about things around the Organization. It was almost like knowing where everyone was at once, but I still guess I didn't have it 'mastered yet'. The truth is, I didn't realize I had this ability until I said this. "I also believe that with Vexen gone the other one will try and kill Riku next. Not succeeding of course."

"How can you be so sure?" Larxene asked again.

"If I didn't know these things I wouldn't be where I am today. Now would I?" I replied to her.

"So where is Sora now?" Marluxia asked.

"He has just entered the new room. Twilight Town, where Roxas was first found. So floor 11 is Roxas's memory… how quaint."

Marluxia nodded.

☼☼☼☼☼

I didn't go and follow Sora around in Roxas's memory, but instead I went to a place that was designated for me only. It could be considered a large gym, or training area, but the truth is… it's where I could truly come out. Be in my other form I guess is what you can call it. That was the easiest way for me to train, and that's what I planned to do. Sora would take his time looking around and I didn't have to worry now that I knew where he was.

'Are we going to do this?'

"Be quiet. You want to do this and I know it."

Xykx smirked, 'You ready?'

"Of course." I smiled, and took a deep breath. This would be one of the first times that I purposely changed under my command. The first time I did was with Sora, when we fought against Maleficent in her own Dragon form. I had told Sora to leave the rest to me and Tai was off following Riku. I had changed and defeated her in one shot. That's the very first time I had meant to change.

I started too concentrated just like I had the first time and pulled in the energy I had around me. The familiar feeling of my back about to explode came again. Next my hands turned into razor claws and my teeth grew sharp. I didn't change my outfit as much this time. All I did was make holes in my back for the wings and a few more things so my original outfit wouldn't be ruined. When I change back so would my outfit.

Now my wings were free and my tail was also. When I change I have most of the features a Dragon would have including the eyes, claws, tail, wings, teeth, and so forth. This was all with my basic human form, and this was called a Drakes, half human and half Dragon. With my transformation complete my skin was harder then diamonds, all save for my stomach. And just like the stomach of a Dragon is soft so was mine.

I had closed my eyes somewhere during the transformation and now opened them. I looked down at my right hand and my KeyBlade Forgotten Memories, or Gazutō, appeared in my hand. The KeyBlade itself was mainly purple and black in color with some silver. The handle was black with a few silver swirls and the guard was a Dragons claw, three to be exact, and it looked as if the mix of purple and black markings on the guard were edged like fire. The talons met at the bottom of the handle where small strands of purple, black, and silver chains, which almost looked like regular strings, twisted around each other and swayed about with the weight of the charm at the end. The charm was half a heart that looked like it had been broken off it's other half and it was different shades of silver with swirls on it.

As for the sword part of it there were two main pieces that twisted loosely around each other. One was purple and one was black with silver lines and spots decorating it. Also there were spikes on the outer side of them that resembled the spikes on the spine of a Dragon, which were also silver. At the end of those were two large silver spikes pointing up and out behind. On the front end was a purple and black open dragon wing, also decorated with silver. Those were my colors, purple, black, and silver. Much like Tai's colors, gold, black, and silver and she wielded the Twilight Key.

I sighed, "Let's start."

I put my feet apart and held Gazutō in front of me. My hand was down close to in between my thighs, and I had the KeyBlade pointed upwards. My free hand was out to my side I often used this hand for starting magic and such, and even blocking. I took another deep breath and closed my eyes. I promised myself I would save those I cared about. That was part of protecting them, and I would see Tai again.

☼☼☼☼☼

Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked out of the grove of trees and into the small opening that was blocked by a large fence and gate. Behind that wall like fence was a large building, which could be considered a mansion. Sora stopped and started to look around.

"What's wrong?" Goofy asked.

"I feel kind of strange about this place… I don't know it, but it's getting more familiar as we go on." Sora said.

"So you must've been here sometime, right?" Donald asked.

"I really don't think so." Sora stepped forwards some.

"You lost all your memories before, like the ones of Naminé…" Goofy said. "So maybe you're starting to remember this too?"

"Hmm… It doesn't feel like that. With Naminé it was like… The time I spent with her just came together from bits and pieces." Sora turned around, "It's different now. I don't remember this place, but I'm just getting this nostalgic feeling about it."

"Really? Nostalgic?" a voice came from behind Sora and made him jump. He turned just in time to see Vexen appear from a portal. "Sora. I'll ask you one thing. That feeling. Your memories of Naminé. Which do you think is real?"

"Naminé, obviously! This place feels familiar, but it's obviously just one of you illusions!"

Vexen laughed, "Memories are cruel things… You don't just forget them, they get warped and entrap your Heart."

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you. This place is made from your hidden memories. You remember this place in the other side of your Heart. Your Heart knows this place."

"No! I don't have any memories of here!"

"Entangled in chains of memories… ignoring your Heart is like throwing it away. In that case, Sora, you're not a hero any more. Just a puppet, controlled by your memories. Yes, just like my Riku." He made his shield appear through snowflake like crystals. "You have no reason to exist here!"

"My… Riku? No… reason?" Sora started to shake with anger, "Give it up! You're the one who changed Riku! All you're doing is lying to me! I'm not throwing away my Heart." He summoned his KeyBlade. "I'll beat you, and then I'll save Riku and Naminé! That's what's in my Heart!" Sora lunged for Vexen.

Vexen however was ready for this. He easily blocked it, but the rest of the battle wasn't so much like its beginning. The battle wasn't long, but it took a few minutes. In the end Vexen was exhausted.

He fell to his hands and knees, breathing rather heavily. "Trapped by your memories, and yet you still have such power…"

"I don't care about that! Turn Riku back to normal!"

Vexen however still had the energy to laugh, and laugh he did. "Turn him back?" he started to rise to his feet. "All he can do now is fall into the empty darkness." He staggered as he tried to stay standing. He pointed at Sora, "Just like you, Sora!" He lowered his arm, "If you continue to go after Naminé, you'll be trapped by your memories and lose your Heart… And just be Marluxia's and Xyked's tool!"

"Marluxia? What's he got to do with Naminé? And who's Xyked?"

Just then a flaming chakram flew past Sora and hit Vexen. He gave out a cry as he was hit and fell to the ground.

Sora looked behind him just as Axel stood up straight. "Axel?!"

"Yo, Sora. Did I come at a bad time?"

Vexen tried his chances to stand. "Axel, what are you…"

Axel crossed his arms, "Just stopping you from saying things you shouldn't be. And finishing you off."

"No… wait!" Vexen got to his feet and held out his hand as a plea.

"We just exist. We are Nobodies. But your memories and existence end here. Aren't you happy?"

"S-Stop!" he pleaded again. "I don't want to-"

"Well, see you." Axel didn't wait for him to finish. He snapped his fingers and Vexen was engulfed by an explosion of fire. It had so much force it lifted him off the ground and held him there for a moment. When the fire dissipated Vexen started fading away into Darkness.

Sora could only stare, and the look on his face turned to utter pain and horror. "What…" Sora turned to Axel, "what the hell is with you people?!"

Axel looked away and smirked, then put his hands on his hips. "Hmm, I guess I'm not sure either." He said and disappeared into a portal.

Sora was left alone with Donald and Goofy, and there was nothing they could say that could make things better or clearer.

☼☼☼☼☼

In the room where Larxene and Marluxia were Axel came out of a portal.

"Nice work! Finally that annoying guy's gone, if feels so much less dirty here now." Larxene said.

"Marluxia." Axel said. "You sent Vexen to test Sora's power, didn't you?"

"Not just Sora, you too. It was to see whether you had it in you to take out one of your seniors." Larxene walked up to Axel and placed her hand on his shoulder. "And you did it splendidly. Welcome to the fold."

Axel only looked at her.

"With us working together, it should be a piece of cake taking over the Organization!"

"That's why you brought Sora…"

"Of course! He wants to meet Naminé, so we'll let them meet."

"You should be happy, Naminé." Marluxia started, "It's almost time for you to meet the hero you've been waiting for."

Larxene walked up to Naminé, "I'm… glad." Naminé said.

"And remember," Larxene put her finger under Naminé's chin and lifted up her face. "don't do anything mean that might hurt Sora's feelings!" then removed it.

"I know." Naminé replied.

"Make the memories overlap and strengthen these new feelings." Marluxia said.

"Marluxia." Axel said again, "Was that Xyked's plan also?"

Marluxia smirked, "I don't ever know what she's thinking, but no. I don't think so." He said disappearing into a portal, and Larxene did the same.

Axel crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and started to think. There were a few minutes of silence.

"Sora…" Naminé said.

Axel looked up, opening his eyes.

Naminé had her art pad out and was looking at a picture she drew of Sora. "Even if I can meet you, what should I…"

There was another moment of silence.

☼☼☼☼☼

On the 12th floor Sora just came through the door. Riku stood in the room, waiting.

"Riku!" Sora ran towards him.

"If you go on, you'll only hurt Naminé." Riku said.

Sora stopped, "You still want to fight? Vexen was controlling you and he's-"

"It doesn't matter what happens to him. I'll protect Naminé by stopping you. That's what's in my Heart. Yes, I'll protect Naminé! I promised her all that time ago."

"Promised her?"

"When we were small, one night lots of shooting stars fell. Naminé wondered what would happen in one hit the island. She was worried, so I told her: 'Even if a shooting star falls on us, I'll protect you.'"

"You promised?! With the toy sword?"

"How do you know that?!"

"Because I… I made the promise to her then! On a night of shooting stars, I told her I'd protect her."

"Don't lie! You weren't there then!"

"You were the one who wasn't there! I have the charm Naminé gave me that night!"

"Charm?"

Sora pulled out the charm from when he fought with Larxene and showed it to Riku. "Look!"

Riku looked shocked and gasped, "Why? Why do you have that?" a bright light flashed on Riku's forehead. He put his hand on his face as if he was in pain. It took a minute for him to remove it, "Ah… I understand."

"Riku?"

"That's a fake! I have the real one!" Riku pulled out a perfectly identical charm to the one Sora was holding.

"Wh… what's going on here?"

Riku put it away, "I'll destroy that fake!"

Another fight broke out and it was just like the rest. When it ended Riku was still mad and tired.

"Riku!"

Riku shook his head and ran off, dropping the charm as he did. Sora ran up to the charm with Donald and Goofy.

"That's Naminé's charm, isn't it?" Donald asked.

"It's the same as mine." Sora picked it up. "Why's he have it too?"

The charm burst into a powerful bright light, and when it disappeared a card replaced it. A card of Destiny Islands.

"It turned into a card?!" Goofy was shocked.

* * *

Ok considering there's so much information and so much going on at once in this game I couldn't and can't fit it all in. Sorry but if you want a more detailed look at it go look up the subed clips from the game. That's the best I can do. Try KH-Vids, I think it's net, not com, net. 


	4. Straightening Things Out

I do not in any way own Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories or any of the characters thereof.

Seeing as someone wanted to see why I kept putting Tai in my story still I hurried things a bit. This chapter is only about 8 pages, and I think it's a very good chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Straightening Things Out

Axel walked up to Naminé, "All he cares about now is you. So you're the only one who can save him."

Naminé looked up for a moment, and then back down, "But it's too late."

"Don't jump to conclusions just yet." Axel turned around and walked to another wall. "Hey, Naminé, notice Marluxia's not here any more?"

Naminé looked towards Axel, "I don't see what you…"

"There's nobody here to stop you."

Naminé thought for a moment then stood and ran towards the two large doors.

"Don't let me down." Axel said, just before Naminé left the room. When the doors shut Axel smiled. "Weeell… it's starting, Sora. I hope you're gonna put on a hell of a show for me." Axel started to laugh, but stopped. He placed a hand on his chest, where his Heart was. He didn't speak for a moment, and then he smirked, "Hey, hey. This really is fun. You guys really are the best!"

☼☼☼☼☼

"So I missed all that? What about Riku?" I asked when the scenes were done playing in my head. Xykx was watching everyone and helping me at the same time. She said it had something to do with doublegagers. Where she could 'clone' herself and be in two or more places at once.

_'We can go over that later. He's not as fast as Sora.'_ Xykx's voice rang in my head.

"So he's ok for now?"

_'Yes, and just so you know. That last part I showed you with Axel happened just about ten minutes ago.'_

"What's he up to?"

_'There's a few ways to find out.'_

I nodded and uncrossed my legs. I had been floating just above the ground. As I started to walk my wings and such started to disappear. It had been about an hour or so, or maybe more, since I started training. I had learned a lot of different things in that short amount of time.

By the time I had reached the door I looked like I usually did. I opened the door and stepped onto the very small balcony that stood hundreds of feet in the air above the rest of the castle. This was one way to keep others out, and the other way was a barrier that only aloud me in, just incase someone tried to get in using a portal.

☼☼☼☼☼

"Hello Xyked!" Demyx jumped me just as I exited the portal.

I gasped for air when we hit the ground. "Get off me Demyx!" I shoved him off and rolled over. I pushed myself up and brushed off. "I'm Kyde."

"I know." He jumped up, "If you were Xyked you would have hit me before I even got to touch you."

"Xykx, start saying Xykx." I sighed.

"Why?"

"Do it, alright?"

Demyx shrugged, "Sure." He paused, "So what are you doing?"

"I was going to look for Axel. Which brings up the question of what are you doing in his room?" I had transported myself to Axel's room, and found Demyx instead.

"I wanted to see if he knew where Roxas was."

"And?"

"He's not here. Do you know where he is?"

"Who? Axel or Roxas?"

"Either."

"I'm going to steal Axel so try looking for Roxas. He should be on the main floor."

"Alright." Demyx smiled. "Do you want to sing?"

"Not right now." I sighed again. "Maybe later." I turned and opened a portal.

"Does that mean no?"

"It means I'll come find you when I do. If I find Roxas I'll send him your way, but I'm sure that's where he his." I stepped into the portal.

"Kay! See ya Xykx!"

"It's Kyde!" I yelled before making the portal close.

☼☼☼☼☼

This time I appeared in the computer room. The one with all the screens and buttons. I know Axel wanted to watch something, and this would be the best place to do it. I now stood in front of the console, he wasn't sitting there; I sighed.

"Your in my way." A voice came from behind me.

I turned around and saw Axel sitting on the small table that stood near the back of the room. His arms were crossed and had a very sour look on his face. The room was dark and the only light was from the screens, and they left an eerie bluish glow on Axel's face. My shadow didn't stretch far enough to reach him though, but I could feel the Darkness grow deep in the room.

I stepped aside and continued to look at him. He only looked at the screens and tried not to pay attention to me. If something was going to happen I would have to be the one to start it. "Axel we need to talk."_ 'Great. That's a wonderful way to start out any conversation.'_ I thought.

"Then start talking." He said, still not looking at me.

I glared at him, but I doubt that he could tell in the dark with my face shadowed. He was still pissed, and that's why I just blurted it out. "I love you."

"Oh?" he laughed. "So you love me and what do you call that thing with Riku?"

"I'd protect Riku. You know as well as I do that it's what I'm meant to do. I'm the Protector, too…" I paused; I didn't want to say the rest of that. "I care for Riku, true, and I'd do anything to protect him, but he has to let me do it, and that will be with he's learned to live with himself. All of himself. "

"Enough already Xyked." Axel stipulated.

I clenched my fists, "Damn it, Axel!" I yelled and the next thing he knew was that I was right in front of him and almost in his face. Something Xykx taught me, called flash-stepping.

His face changed dramatically. His eyes got bigger but he still kept his composure.

"My name is Kyde! K-Y-D-E! Got That Memorized? My full name is Kyde Xyked Drakes, and no if you've got a fucking problem you'd better say it now!"

Now Axel's eyes where even bigger and I could tell it was all he could do just to keep his jaw off the ground.

"Good! Now I'm going to talk and you're gonna' listen! I am the Protector and I was told to protect Sora, the KeyBlade Master. So I did, and because I did many things happened. I made true friends for the very first time in my life, I found someone I truly loved and cared for deeply, and I'm still learning things. Even things about myself. Yes Xyked and I am the same person and yes I do care about Riku. Just like I care about Sora, Tai, Demyx, and even Roxas. But you know the one thing they don't have from me?" I asked and got closer to Axel's face, and stared him straight in the eye. "My love, my Heart. True they each may have a piece of it, but you… you have my whole Heart, and because of that you have grown your own Heart, a Heart from mine." My voice was calm by now and I was getting a little closer. "I love you Axel and I'd give up everything if it came down to it."

He looked away, "I have no Heart."

I tilted my head and put my ear to his chest. "Your Heart beats just like mine." I took one of his hands that were still crossed, and placed it on my Heart. "Its strength doesn't matter, but its existence does." I started to lean against him, listening to his faintly beating Heart.

He pulled his hand away; put both hands on my shoulders and raised me back to my feet. I was now standing straight up, and he was looking at me with disbelief, and distrust covered his facial expression. "How do I know what your saying to me is from your 'Heart'?"

"Because of that deep desire in your chest. That's why your Heart started to beat faster when I took your hand. Your Heart knows mine, and will tell you what's right from wrong."

Axel was quiet for a moment, his eyes seemed to wonder and he was somewhere else. He removed one of his hands and placed it on his chest. He closed his eyes and was totally silent. He sat back on the table, "Beats the same…" he trailed off.

I got up close again and gently grabbed his chin, turned it a little. I placed one of my knees on the table to prop me up more, and I lowered his head a little, and putting it close to my Heart. "Can you hear it? Can you feel yours? They beat exactly the same, and that divine feeling you have. It's love. Your Heart knows, just listen to it."

He smiled when he raised his head. We were now face-to-face, "This is what it means… to have a Heart?"

I nodded, "Love, friendship, and even hatred."

"Then what about Demyx and Roxas?"

"I told you. They have a piece of my Heart. They too have been growing their own. It just takes time, and the proper people."

_'Ok, now you're making me sick._' Xykx butted in.

_'That's because you aren't used to love.'_ I thought.

_'Is that so?'_

_'Yup. You should really learn it.'_

_'Learn it?'_

_'If we are to be one person in all then we have to agree, and you need to learn love.'_

_'Whatever.'_

_'Xykx… I know we are one person. Just two sides of the same coin.'_

While I was having my conversation with Xykx, Axel had stood up. This forced me to also get off the table, and he was now hugging me. I wrapped my arms around him when I realized this. I was so content in his arms and warm I wasn't ready for what was about to happen.

I had ignored Xykx when she said something, but just seconds after she said it the room started to blink red and a very high pitched noise started to go off. I jumped and Axel laughed a little before he let go and walked up to the consol.

"There's an intruder, he just came through the front door, but there's nothing on the cameras." Axel said as he pushed a few buttons.

'I tried to tell you that, but you were too busy.' Xykx said.

I ignored her and walked up next to Axel. "Slow down the camera on the front door."

He pushed a few more buttons and the alarm system thankfully shut off. "Alright, now look."

I squinted my eyes and watched the first screen. The door opened slightly and then shut. "Nothing but the door moving, slow it down more."

A few more buttons were pushed, "Ok."

I looked harder. The door opened more this time and a golden blur was shown zooming in and disappearing into a portal that was in a rough circle shape. It was golden and black in color, with maybe some silver.

"See that?"

"Ya. Don't tell the others, and if they ask tell them I'm dealing with it." I said opening a portal.

"Wait! What was it?" he grabbed my shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll deal with it." I smiled to him.

He grudgingly let go and I walked through. When the portal was closing I whispered, "My best moments with you are always interrupted."

☼☼☼☼☼

_'So how are you going to track it down?'_ Xykx asked interested.

"Astral Projection." I replied.

_'That's one of that harder things I taught you.'_

"I know, but I need to use it or lose it."

_'Then go for it.'_

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. My hands were at my sides and I was relaxed. I could feel myself do something; almost like I was flying but I wasn't. Now I could see outside myself and I went around the castle all at once. This way I could almost be everywhere at the same time, but physically I'm in once spot. Also if I found something I could almost be right there instantly. It was much faster than using a doublegager, but the down side was you couldn't protect your body and left it vulnerable. With your conciseness elsewhere that's the payment for using Astral Projection.

_'There.'_ I thought, I had found the intruder.

_'I'm taking over.'_

_'Don't you even!'_

_'And why not?'_

_'I need to do this.'_

_'Alright.'_ Xykx sighed.

I called my body and with a supernatural speed my body was pulled to my soul. I threw on my hood and pointed to the intruder. "Stop where you are. This is the farthest you'll go."

The intruder turned around, _**"Is that so? And who's going to stop me?"**_

I lowered my hand and snapped my fingers. A purple dome came down around both of us, "I'll take a stab at it."

The intruder smirked, _**"You know full well I can get out of this."**_

"Maybe so, but I have a few things going for me."

_**"Like?"**_

"This is my terrain for one, and for two this isn't just any 'barrier'. It's a specially coated dome that can seal away anything that's inside it and keep out everything that's not. Especially the high powered ones like you and I."

_**"A double bladed move."**_

I nodded, "This shield stays up until I say so, or…" I smiled, "I die."

_**"I guess your followers will be here any minute then, to save you."**_

"I and only one other person know you're here, and only I know who you are."

_**"Of course you do, Xyked."**_

I laughed, "Realize who you're talking to before you say a name. Although you are correct, my first name," I changed my hands to sharp claws, and cracked my knuckles. "is Kyde."

_**"The power you wield is that of Xyked."**_ The intruder chuckled.

"Yes it is. I am both Kyde and Xyked. Allow me to fully reintroduce myself. I'm Kyde Xyked Drakes, and I am one in the same. Unlike you…" I flash-stepped to right in front of the intruder and grabbed the wrist. I rubbed a claw across the marking, "my dear, Twili."

She smiled, _**"You're asking for it."**_

My teeth grew sharp, "No." I pulled off my hood and smiled. "I'm demanding it."

_**"You remember that if you try to hurt me you instead hurt Tai."**_

"That's getting old, ya know? Does she even know?"

_**"Not yet. When I take over she's in a sleeping state. I give her the memories afterwards."**_

"I guess nap time's over."

_**"You don't have the Heart."**_

"Don't be so quick to decide. I'm not the Kyde that you once knew. I've got more drive and I'm more dangerous."

Twili smiled; muttered something in a different language and a bright light engulfed everything. I opened my eyes again and realized I was pinned to the ground by several spikes that radiated light. Twili stood about be, _**"Don't test me; I'm not in the mood."**_

"Pfft, why are you even here?"

_**"Lots of reasons."**_

"Name a few." I didn't even bother struggling.

_**"Well when Tai found this place she wanted to investigate, and the only way she could go through it fast enough was via me."**_

"And?"

_**"She was looking for Sora and his band of idiots, that including you."**_

"And?" I asked again.

_**"I found you."**_

"It was more of I tracked you down after you came here, but whatever."

_**"I also wanted to know why this place gives off such a strange feeling."**_

"It messes with your head."

_**"Pardon?"**_

"This place was made by a Witch and she messes with your memories."

_**"Memories and a Witch."**_

"Yup."

_**"Is that all?"**_

"The basics."

Twili turned around, _**"Well I'll still have a look around."**_

I smiled, and immediately the spikes disappeared. I leaped to my feet, and vanished from view using flash-step. I shoved my hand into Twili's stomach and forced her all the way to the domes wall. It had so much force that no human body could withstand the impact. "Now, that had to break something." I grinned.

Twili looked down, _**"I don't feel anything you do to me."**_

"Oh I know." She was looking at my hand. My fingers were imbedded in her gut. "I have my ways though."

Twili again and the next thing I know I have my head forced back.

_'She kicked me in the face!'_

She took this opening and punched me in the chest, forcing me back. Twili was in the air and was about to strike with her Twilight Key. I called my Forgotten Memories KeyBlade and blocked her in midair. The real battle had begun.

I used flash-step almost every time I moved, except for short distance engagement. Twili used a combination of magic and strength. I tried not to 'have' to change forms, but when things started to get messy I finally had to. When I did I managed to slash her back that left a deep and bloody mess.

_'That's the second strike with it.' _I thought.

I'm not saying that the room wasn't already crimson red, mostly from Twili anyways. What she didn't seem to notice was the stiffness of her own body.

Every time we missed our surroundings suffered. The dome showed no markings but the floor had deep groves that made puddles of blood. I didn't really have to worry about that now that I was in the air, but the blood was a good thing. With this amount it would work.

Twili tried an uppercut move with a thunder-like attribute. I bent backwards and did a flip. I reached my and to the ground and swept up some blood. When my hand was completely covered I flew higher.

"Bludgeon Malevolence!" I clenched my bloody hand. "Corrupted Sordid." The pool of blood below started to twist and turn as my voice echoed. "Concrete Overthrow!" The blood swarmed around Twili before she had a chance to jump. Not that there was a safe place to stand. The blood acted like vines pulling her down, and then engulfing her. I lowered myself just above the ground and held out my hands, KeyBlade pointing down at her struggling body. Her blood mixed with mine was poisoning her body and at the same time putting her into a trance-like state. I started this process the first time I attacked her, in the abdomen. "I hope you'll forgive me, dear friend." My KeyBlade started to glow, "Dark Blade."

My KeyBlade shot a ray of black energy into the blood and upon impact it exploded. The blood itself disincarnated, but its stain remained. I stepped onto the ground and my features changed back to normal.

I was too covered in blood, but Twili, now Tai, was drenched. Her wounds were still pouring crimson. My few wounds had already healed, but I was still a little tired. I picked up Tai's broken body and disappeared.

☼☼☼☼☼

It took me a while to find some clothes for Tai. We were about the same size if not the exact same, but all I had was black. Finally deciding she would have to deal with it I went to… change her clothes. She would probably kill me for it later, but it had to be done. I tossed her old blood stained clothes in the trash and did my best to clean her up, and bandage her wounds. I not only put her into a trance-like state but I also put Twili in one also. So she wouldn't be healing like why would before with Twili.

After I bandaged most of her with some stuff I had gathered in the rarely used infirmary, I went to clean myself up. Throwing my clothes away also and putting on some loose black pants and a loose shirt, also black. I didn't bother much with my hair. I would take a shower after Tai was stable. When I was mostly cleaned up I went to work. Most of Tai's bones were broken and even shattered, and she lost a Hell of a lot of blood!

I pulled up a chair, sat down, took a deep breath, and held my hands just above her waist. My hands started to glow and Tai's body started to gleam a soft purple light. This would heal her bones and help regenerate blood cells. I had sent a doublegager to replace me while I did this, because this process was going to take a while. It was also going to leave me exhausted.

Almost two days had past and I had only stopped for bathroom breaks. Now I was done and stopped all together. All she needed was sleep, and she would sleep for a while in order for her body to get used to itself again after being so badly beaten. My trash was full of bloody bandages and clothes.

Sighing heavily I tiredly got to my feet and made my way to the bathroom. I turned on the shower, stripped, and got in. I tried my best to get the now hardened blood out of my hair and off my body, and when I was finally convinced it was all off I turned off the water. It was all I could do to stay awake while I dried off, got in some fresh clothes and tossed the old clothes that were bloody from tending to Tai, and looked for a pillow and blanket. Tai was on my bed and right now I didn't really care. After find some blankets and a pillow I stretched out on the normally hard floor, but right now anything horizontal was heaven.

* * *

For those of you that don't know what words such as bludgeon, malevolence, sordid, and concrete mean I'll post them here. 

Bludgeon- beat, bash, hit, slam, strike.

Malevolence- wickedness, malice, ill will, evil.

Sordid- disgusting, low, dirty, distasteful.

Concrete- real, existing, physical.


	5. Taking the Truth

**Disclaimer:** I do not in anyway own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Characters thereof... Although I do wish I did own Axel. Anyways I do own Kyde and Tai belongs to Sora-Oathkeeper.

* * *

Chapter 5: Taking the Truth

"What the...?" Riku said stopping in his tracks. He had just entered the 7th basement level and shock covered his face. "What are YOU supposed to be?!" his stance changed to almost defensive.

Across the room a exact replica walked towards Riku. "Surprised? I guess you would be. I bet it's not everyday you meet your twin." the replica stopped. He had a smirk on his face as he stood just a few feet from the real Riku. "This should come as a relief. I'm a replica of you that Vexen made."

"What, you mean a fake me?" Riku seemed confused, but tried not to let it show.

"I didn't mean 'FAKE'!" the other Riku was angered by this remark. He motioned towards Riku and said, "Just because you're real doesn't mean you're better!" taking down his hand and balling both up into fists." "We share the same body and the same talents. But, there is one easy way to tell us apart!" infuriated he pointed to Riku.

The real Riku had a quizzical look on his face, was it hurt? Or confusion?

"Unlike you, I'm not afraid of anything."

"Are you calling me a coward?" Now Riku was angry and took his fighting stance a step forward.

"You ARE a coward; you're afraid of the Dark! The Darkness within you scares you witless!"

"That's not true." Riku said in a low whisper.

"But, I'M different. I embrace the Darkness. I can make it do whatever I want." the moment the word 'Darkness' exited his lips a Dark Orb surrounded him. It retreated just as fast as it came. Leaving Riku in his Dark attire. With the black, blue, and red colors, a Heartless marking on his chest, and a girl sash. Immediately a KeyBlade appeared in his right hand and his body went into fighting position. "In other words... I can wipe the floor with you!"

A battle started, and ended quickly without the real Riku changing his appearance.

"Hey, FAKE!" Riku yelled.

The other Riku was crouched on the ground, breathing heavily. He raised his head to look at Riku.

"I thought you were gonna' wipe the floor with me."

"Go on, laugh. I'm still new. I'll get stronger and stronger, just you wait." he raised to his feet, "Next time we fight, you're finished!"

"There won't BE a next time!" Riku lunged at his opponent.

Without even moving the fake Riku deflected Riku's hit, causing Riku to fly across the room landing on his back.

The fake Riku laughed, "It's nice to have the Darkness on my side!" he was truly enjoying himself. "How can you be scared of something so thrilling! You're missing out."

Riku slowly sat up, "Shut up!"

"Hmph! So now the coward is playing though guy! See you next time, Real Thing! Try not to miss me." the fake Riku said and ran off.

Quickly getting to his feet Riku yelled, "Come back here!" realizing it was to late, he was gone, his expression changed. "I'll show you who's a coward."

* * *

"How does it feel to fight the real Riku?" Vexen asked when Riku walked into the room.

"He's spineless. I'll be running circles around him in no time."

Vexen folded his arms, "Before that, wouldn't you like to meet another hero?"

"You mean that Sora kid? He's here in the castle, I hear. Want me to take care of him?"

"Nothings definite... but yes, it may come to that." Vexen had a sly look on his face. Making him look even more 'evil' in the dark room.

"No worries. Sora's just one more person to crush on the way to Riku."

* * *

Riku ran into the last level of the seventh basement floor, stopping short. "Come on out, you fake! Show yourself!" he yelled into the empty room.

"Fake? I don't think that's the right word." A new voice echoed into the area.

Riku started to look around, ready for anything.

A dark portal appeared in front of him, revealing the person inside of him... Ansem. He stood there as he normally did, arms folded and practically floating just above the ground.

"What are you saying? He's just a copy of me; he said as much himself."

"A copy, yes... or maybe a model. He is an example of what you should be. He accepts the Darkness... just as you once accepted me. But now, you are afraid. Perhaps YOU are the one who is being fake."

"Name one time I've been afraid of the Darkness!" Riku demanded.

"In the card-worlds, you grappled desperately with the Darkness. Desperation is a product of fear. You fight the Darkness because it frightens you."

Riku jerked his hand back, "Shut up!" Running towards Ansem he was about to strike.

Ansem held up his hand and deflected Riku's KeyBlade.

Riku went flying back, this time landing on his feet, and ready for an attack.

"So stubborn." Ansem shook his head and held up a card. Looking towards Riku he threw the card.

Riku caught it, but didn't take his eyes of Ansem.

"Then, continue your fight, if you must. Eventually, you will see. You cannot resist the Dark." and with that he disappeared into a dark portal.

* * *

_'But Xykx... this is when Vexen first created the fake Riku... why didn't you tell me this before?'_ I thought in my 'sleep'. Xykx was showing me what happened to Riku while I was training, at least that's what I thought she was doing, but this had to be before hand. 

_'It wasn't that important at the time. Now be quiet. There's more.' 'Is any of it also 'not important'?' _I asked. 

Xykx sighed. _'Just after that what when Vexen introduced the fake Riku to you and the other three. That's also when you left without asking questions. After that was, all the times the fake Riku went up against Sora.'_

I paused, _'So there was more going on... then I thought.'_

_'Yes, and now we can't 'punish', as you so perfectly put it, Vexen. Axel killed him.'_

I paused again,_ 'What happened next?'_

_'Well Vexen died when the real Riku was heading to the third floor, if I am correct.'_

_'Why are you summarizing?' _

_'You're about to see.' _a slight laugh was in Xykx voice.

_'Wait, what?' _and with that my eyes popped open.

I looked around, I was still laying on the floor of my room, and everything was still the same as it was when I fell asleep. Only the feeling was different. I sat up, rather sore, and took a better look around me. Then I heard it, my head jerked towards Tai as she rustled on the bed. Next came moaning, and that's when I stood. I was still a little weak from healing her, but if she could wake up so could I. I pulled up the chair again and sat down, waiting for her to open her eyes.

I didn't have to wait long for her to ease her eyes open, she must have heard me move the chair. Then it took a minute for them to focus I guess, because she didn't immediately start asking questions. Either that or she didn't know where the Hell she was. "Morning, Tai." I tried to sound friendly. I didn't want my ass chewed... although I had a good argument that could prove my case.

Her eyes immediately shifted over to me, meaning she didn't know I was there, and a short confused expression covered her face, but it was replaced with her normal unhappy look. "Kyde?"

I only nodded.

"Not the other half?"

I nodded again. "It's me."

She sighed somewhat. "Where am I? And what happ..." she paused. Now her face was filled with shock.

"She's not gone." I said, referring to Twili.

"What did you do?" I couldn't tell if she was angry or just overly confused.

"I... well... It's hard to explain, but I basically put her in a deep sleep. So she's still there, but not influencing you for the moment. I don't know how long it will last, but it should last for a long while."

"Just how long?"

"It could be anywhere from weeks to a few months." I said.

There was a moment of silence. Tai had shifted her head and started to look at the ceiling. As if thinking she didn't even try to move, Twili must have had time to give her memories before I did what I did... or something like that. I don't know how Twili functions so I can't be sure what to expect. A world is very hard to control after all. 

After a few more moments of silence Tai spoke. "You've gotten stronger."

I smiled, "It's easy when you have something else inside of you."

She smirked.

A few more moments of silence... "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got the living shit beat out of me."

"Is that your physical feeling or your pride?"

"A little of both... you know I'm going to have to get you back for that."

I laughed. "Oh I know it."

_'Are you two done chit-chatting?'_ Xykx butted in.

_'Oh be quiet.'_

"So..." Tai started. "Where exactly are we?"

"My chambers. In Castle Oblivion. Where you started to investigate, or at least that's what Twili said."

Tai nodded, "And?"

"And what?"

"What about Sora?"

"Oh..." I paused. "I, he, it's a long story." I looked away.

"I'm kinda' stuck here."

"He's slowly having his memories removed and they are being replaced by new ones."

_'Blunt aren't we?'_

"That all?"

"For the most part. Riku's here to, trying to tame his 'darker side' although I don't think he's winning."

"Riku?"

"The boy with the silver hair from Hollow Bastion."

"Oh."

"Well..." I said standing up. "You should rest some more. I'm going to go check on things."

"What do you mean 'check on things'?" 

I stopped. "It's nothing. I'll be back, and don't worry. No one will come in here to bother you." I put the chair back and went to the door. "Just rest so you can gain your strength." and with that I walked out the door.

* * *

Walking out of a portal with my hood up I couldn't help but feel the emotions swell inside of me. With Tai showing up everything would be different, but I still had the deep longing inside to make Sora pay, feel pain and suffering... was that my Nobody side? I don't know... I've accepted that I am one person and not two, but these feelings don't seem like mine.

I lifted my head and saw another me, at first it shocked me. A perfect replica of myself now stood in front of me and I didn't even notice that she was there. 

_'Remember now, I can make doppelgaggers.' _Xykx said.

I nodded. I looked at the clone and she nodded. Suddenly she burst into millions of tiny fragments and then they surrounded me.

* * *

Sora was on an Island that looked just like Destiny Islands, but everything was gone. All but a small piece of land that was surrounded by darkness, wind, and pieces of wood or what else the wind could pick up and carry. He continued to turn around, frantic.

"The island!" he yelled and ran to the edge of the last piece of land. He looked down and saw nothing. Behind him a shadow started to form. A shadow with vine-like hair and a heart-shaped hole in its chest. It was huge, and it attacked Sora. Soon Sora defeated the shadow and after it disappeared he looked up.

"Oh! I have to protect her! Naminé! Where are you?!" Sora started to look around, and then behind him. He saw what he wanted to see. "Naminé..." his face brightened right up and he ran to her.

"Sora... you came for me." she smiled.

Sora nodded and grabbed her hand in both of his. "I've waited so long to see you again... I've fought so hard to get to you!"

"I wanted to see you too." she hung her head, "But... I was wrong. I wanted to see you, but... Not like this. It's all wrong."

Sora had a concerned look, he didn't understand. "Naminé?"

"I've always been alone. It was so lonely, I couldn't stand it... So I called out to your Heart, called you here." she looked up again, "I'm so, so happy that you came here to me, but that's only because I..."

Sora interrupted her, "No problem. I promised I'd take care of you." 

"Sora... thank you. And I'm sorry." Naminé pulled her hand away from his. "But I'm not the one who should be here."

I now stood by a tree, unnoticed by Sora. Was Naminé finally going to set things straight? I sighed, she may not have a Heart... but feelings are still feelings.

Another Naminé, that was slightly transparent, appeared behind Sora. "That's right."

Sora turned and saw her, "Naminé?!"

"That's not me over there."

Sora looked back and forth.

"I'm not in your Heart. I'm not in anybody's Heart. I'm not anywhere." I'm taking it that this was the real Naminé.

"What's going on, Naminé? What's happening?" Sora was throughly confused, and angry. He didn't ask, he demanded. "We were always together back then, weren't we? But then we got separated... That's why I came here to see you!"

The real Naminé spoke, "Is it really me you came to see?"

"Of course it is! I've forgotten so much in this Castle, but I haven't forgotten you!" he reached into his pocket and pulled out the charm from before on the previous floors. "Weren't you the one who gave me this?!"

The other Naminé nodded, "That's right, I gave you that."

"No, Sora! Don't trust me!" the real Naminé yelled.

The fake Naminé turned around, and faced away from Sora.

"What do you want me to do?" it was almost like Sora was giving up.

"Sora, just remember again." the real Naminé said. "Remember who's most important to you." she placed her hand onto her chest. "The one who shines in the very depths of your Heart. Call together the fragments of your memory. No matter how far the light is, your voice will always reach it."

"Who's important to me? Isn't it obvious?" he looked at the charm in his hand. "It's Nami-" just then the charm started to glow with a brilliant light and changed form. Sora had to squint, but when he looked again the charm was indeed different. It was now the charm that Kairi had given him before all this happened. Sora nearly jumped when he saw the new charm, he then looked to the fake Naminé and as she turned to face Sora she turned into Kairi.

"What?" Sora shook his head. "What's going on?!" he grabbed his head.

"Your Heart is trying to grasp the truth. The memories that have been broken apart. Your subconsciousness is trying to fix the chains that connect you with those you truly know, and truly care for." I said.

He finally turned around to see me, and notice me. "Kyde! No, Xyked!" he called his KeyBlade. "Your the one who captured Naminé and kept her here!"

I shook my head. "Your wrong." I walked closer to him.

As soon as I was in close range Sora took his chance and attacked.

I side stepped, but I did it slowly. I let it just barely miss my shoulder. "I kidnapped nobody."

He swung again.

This time I didn't move, and let the KeyBlade go straight into my chest. Small bursts of purple started to float around where the KeyBlade was, now in my broken Heart.

Sora's face turned to horror, "Wha... Why didn't you move?!"

I looked up again from the wound, "Are you mad, Sora? Is that your true emotion?" I could feel my strength dissipate at the direct blow. "Does your Heart remember what really is? Does it remember me, for who you knew me as? Or does it only see what I have become?"

Sora's face turned to anger, and he pulled back his weapon.

I fell to one knee. The wound still glowing. "Does your Heart see what you've become?"

Sora's grip tightened again. I could see Naminé out of the corner of my eye, and I knew she didn't dare move. Not like she could do anything for me in that form, but her hands where over her mouth, and her face was shocked. I turned my full attention to Sora. His fist slowly loosened his grip, and his KeyBlade disappeared. My bangs flowed in the wind, and I could see Sora's teary face.

He dropped to his knees and put his hands on the ground. "I'm sorry, Kyde!"

I smiled and went to both knees, I raised one of my hands and placed it under his chin. "Don't be sorry, Sora. Just be the one to remember..."

"But..." he sobbed.

"I'll be fine. My Heart was broken before I even met you."

He raised his head to look at me. "Broken?"

I closed my eyes. "Go, Sora. You have something you need to finish."

He didn't move, he just continued to look at me.

"Go on. I'll wait for you..."

He made his serious face and nodded. Next he stood and the area around us started to disappear.

* * *

I broke down and fell to both knees.

_'Don't be such a baby.'_ Xykx said.

_'I can't help it. My Heart hurts...'_

Xykx paused, _'... Ya... I know.'_

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself after a few minutes of crying, but it felt good to actually cry... cry not because I was mad, but for some other reason. An emotion that I had forgotten.

* * *

I appeared in the same room as Naminé just as Sora burst through the door, and again he didn't notice my presence.

" Naminé!" he ran up to Naminé. "It's not you. The person most special to me... isn't you... is it?"

_'Smart, Sora... really smart. Why don't you just slap her in the face?'_ I thought.

"No.", Naminé was facing the other direction with her head down. "The girl you care about... the one who was always with you..." she turned to face Sora with her sad eyes. "It's not me. It's her."

"But, who is she? I just can't think of her name." he folded his arms and closed his eyes. "If she's so special to me, why can't I remember?"

There was a short pause, _'Do it, Naminé.'_ I thought.

"It's because... I went into your memories and-" someone interrupted her.

"Let ME explain this." the fake Riku now stood at the exit of the room. The stairway leading to the last floor in Castle Oblivion. "Plain and simple." he walked past Naminé, "Your memory is a train wreck. You're not the one who's meant to protect Naminé..." Riku made a fist and swung his weapon. "I'm supposed to protect her! But you and your memories always get in the way, Sora!" now Riku was in his fighting stance.

A fight broke out, and was soon over. It seems that this Riku had grown weak from his emotions, and now he fell to one knee.

"Riku!" Sora cried and ran up to him.

"Here's some more!" suddenly Riku's body burst and Darkness exploded and thrust Sora into the air.

"Sora!" Naminé yelled.

Riku stood with an evil smile, and he walked over to Sora.

Sora was laying on the ground, trying to sit up. "Riku..."

_'So Riku was faking being weak.' _I thought, but I was staying out of this.

"Looks like I win."

"Riku, stop!" Naminé said.

"You're the fake!" Riku raised his weapon, ready to strike the final blow.

Naminé's body spelled out fear. "I said STOP!" she screamed.

Just as she said that light sparked on Riku's forehead and his eyes went blank. He collapsed onto the floor, limp and lifeless.

I took a step forward, then stopped myself. Something in the pit of my stomach told me no. Let the suffering continue...

"Riku?..." Sora finally sat up. "Riku!Riku!" he now got to his knees and hands. "What did you do? What did you do to Riku?!"

A portal appeared andLarxene came through with it closing right behind her."She broke his Heart. More like smashed it, really." she placed her hands on her hips.

"Nice of you to point out the obvious, Larxene." I finally spoke and started to walk up the group.

"His Heart... Smashed!? Then, then Riku, Riku's dead!" Sora stood up.

Larxene laughed that annoyingly high pitched laugh. "You're so much fun to watch. If it's Riku you're worried about, then worry no longer. Riku was never here to begin with."

"She's right, Sora." I said.

Sora looked at me, "What do you mean?!"

"You want me to tell you? Me, tell you? I don't know..." she said playfully.

"I didn't think he was asking you, Larxene." I said looking at her.

"Quit playing games!" Sora demanded as he called his KeyBlade. When he tried to swing at her she kicked him back and he went flying, and skidded across the floor again.

"All right, have it your way."

Sora, who was now extremely sore, tried to sit up again, but now held where Larxene had kicked him.

"It'll kill you to hear this, but I can live with that."

"_Don't break him."_ Xykx said.

_'What are you doing?!'_ I asked. Xykx took control and it was so fast I didn't even notice it!

_'Remember what I said in the beginning? I'm going to have fun with you.'_

_'What do you mean!?'_

_'I never intended to let you keep this body, but I am glad that you've finally realized that we are one person.'_

_'XYKX!'_

_'You don't need to shout. We both know that you haven't been able to get rid of that feeling deep inside. The feeling of revenge. The feeling of getting back at Sora, for leaving, for being so naive.'_

I paused, _'What does that have to do with anything?'_

_'It means that we are truly one person, and that somewhere you really did feel like that... meaning it was originally there to begin with. Meaning... it's not me who you should blame.'_

I couldn't say she was wrong. Before I even came to this place, before I even made my way up that mountain on my home world... I was a bitter person inside... I just didn't show it.

"That thing lying there is a puppet Vexen made. Nothing more than a toy. Isn't it funny? It called you a fake, but IT was the fabrication all along."

"That Riku... Is a fake!?" Sora asked.

"Fake in every way."

"_I was even there when it was being made."_ Xykx laughed.

"It was only finished recently. Without a past, how could it remember?" Larxene picked the lifeless-doll by the back collar. "Its memories with Naminé were fake, not real." she tossed it over to the side of the room. "All this time it's been picking fights with you over bogus memories." Now Larxene walked over to Naminé.

"Isn't that right, Naminé?" Xykx said before Larxene could.

But Larxene put her hand under Naminé's chin, "Behind that cute little face, you do some awful things."

Naminé jerked away.

"Naminé?" Sora said.

"You are so STUPID. Don't you get it?" Larxene turned around, "Messing with people's memories is all she's good at. She rearranges people's memory. She can even draw memories of things that never happened."

"_Meaning whatever she draws becomes a memory to whoever she wants."_ Xykx smiled.

"The girl you've been dying to protect... is a manipulative Witch who shackles peoples Heats with phony memories!"

"Then... Everything I remember..." Sora started.

"All lies! Lies, lies! An illusion Naminé made! Binding you in the chains of your own memory was central to our trap! It makes me tingle to think how easily you were duped. We nearly had you. This was our chance to make the KeyBlade Master our puppet! That jerk Axel used Naminé!"

"_You're calling Him a jerk? Ironic."_ Xykx laughed, _"Never mind, go on."_

Larxene held her hand up and her throwing knives formed with an electrical shock. "He wrecked everything and betrayed us!"

"You'll pay..." Sora said.

Larxene started towards Sora, but was stopped by Naminé, "Wait!" she held her arms out.

"Huh? Excuse me? Isn't it a little late for a conscience? Last time I checked you're the one who got Sora into this mess."

With Naminé's stalling Sora was able to stand. "But!"

"I should tell you that I am in an extremely foul mood." sparks of electricity started to fire around Larxene. "Thanks to you, all our plans are toast!" she raised her free hand and smacked Naminé across the face so hard that it threw her across the room.

"Naminé!" Sora yelled.

"What? Do I detect distress? You don't even know her!"

"Maybe... Not. But... I still made a promise."

"Huh?"

"I, promised Naminé I'd keep her safe. Maybe my memories are fake. But, they're still mine." Sora was having a very hard time standing. "I... know that."

"Hmph. Are you stupid? There is no promise, there never was. You are delusional. Must you insist on playing the hero? Oh, whatever. It's your funeral... Nighty-night, you sham!"

Just before Larxene could strike a large flying disk just missed her. Goofy ran past Sora to retrieve his shield, and Donald used cure on Sora. "You gonna go through us?" Donald asked also running past Sora.

Sora was now able to stand, "Donald!? Goofy! You came back!"

"Of course we came back. We were worried about you." Goofy said.

"We weren't about to let you have all the fun yourself!" Donald added.

Sora smiled, happy that even after he ditched his friends they came back.

"Right! It's always been the three of us..." Goofy turned to face Larxene.

Donald also turned, "Got that, and it always will be!"

"Have it your way. Thrice the pain for you means thrice the fun for me!"

"_I'm warning you, now, Larxene."_

Larxene turned to look at Xykx. "What?"

"_You will not win this battle."_

"Ha! I'll prove you wrong! Then I'll show you what I'm made of!"

"_This is beyond your understanding, for you do not have a Heart."_

"So? I don't need one! I can defeat this 'hero', and I will!"

"_Go ahead, and try... I'll wait." _Xykx said.

"Just you watch!" she got in her own fighting stance.

The battle began, sure it was hard for Sora because Larxene was a long range fighter with her throwing knives and lightning attacks, but that didn't mean anything. They still had to abide by the law of the cards in this Castle. Time pasted, and Larxene was finally done.

She staggered backwards. "No... Nooooo!! I refuse to lose to a bunch of losers!" Darkness started to surround her. "I'm... Fading?" the Darkness only grew. "This isn't... the way... I..."

I walked closer. _"I told you, Larxene. You would not win this fight."_

"I won't... allow..."

"_Goodbye, Larxene."_ Xykx started to laugh and only stopped when she was fully gone. Back to the Darkness.

The trio looked at Xykx, "Kyde?"

She shook her head, _"Shouldn't you be more concerned about them?"_ she pointed towards Naminé and Riku.

The looked over towards them and Sora nodded, then walked over to the two. Xykx just waited and watched.

"Are you Naminé? We're friends of Sora, I'm-" Goofy started.

"Goofy, I know, and Donald." 

"Gee, how did you know?" Donald asked.

"Congratulations, Sora! You finally found your friend."

"Hmm, where to begin..." the small cricket finally popped out of Sora's hood.

"_Naminé. I'll leave this to you. You know what to do, and that I trust you with."_ Xykx said creating a portal.

"I don't mind. It's my fault, after all..." and with that she left.

* * *

"I took the people and memories in Sora's Heart... And little by little, I replaced them with false memories that I had made."

"So, the promise Sora made?" Donald asked.

"A lie. All a lie." Naminé nodded. "Sora never promised me anything. Me being on the islands was a lie also. This is our first meeting. I was never Sora's friend..."

"You were never anything more than that..." Sora asked.

"Yes. In your true memories, I was never there."

"So you're the reason the rest of us lost our memories, too." The cricket said. "Can we ever get them back?"

"Not right away. If we go to the thirteenth floor I can fix everything. But, Marluxia..."

"Is that the person who made you tamper with our memories?"

Naminé nodded at the small insect, "He said he'd keep me locked away in this castle forever if I didn't obey... I've been alone for so long..."

"So you did as you were told because you were lonely." Goofy said.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. Please don't cry..." Sora said.

"Yeah. I know. I don't have the right."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Eh?"

Sora turned around, "Look... I'm really not happy about you screwing around with my memories. But you know, I can't really get mad at you, either. These memories you gave me... In my head I know they're lies, but they still feel right. Like my promise. I promised I'd protect you, and if you cry... I feel guilty. Like I let you down somehow." he turned back around. "So please... don't. Until I get my memory back, smile and be happy. It's easier on me that way."

"Sora..."

"Think he's laying it on a bit thick?" Donald asked Goofy.

Sora was shocked.

"I don't know. Sora's always like this around girls." Goofy responded.

"Shut up you two!! I thought you lost your memories!"

Donald laughed. "Friends don't forget things like that!"

Goofy also started to laugh.

"Gimme a break..." Sora smiled.

Naminé let out a giggle.

"There! That's it! That's the Naminé I remember. I, used to really like it when you smiled. I mean, in my fake memory. But you're not fake, you're real."

"Thank you." Naminé said.

"Well, let's go!"

"Yeah! Let's go get our memories back!" Donald exclaimed.

"Marluxia is up there, so you'd better stay here, Naminé." Goofy said.

"Yeah. Look after Riku for me." Sora said. "We'll come get you after this is over."

"Okay. Be careful, Sora."

"I'll be fine. I promise." And with that the trio walked off, towards the stairs to the last floor.

* * *

"_Yo, Marluxia!"_ Xykx said coming through a portal on the thirteenth floor. _"It seems things have gone terribly wrong for you."_

He turned around to face her, "Ah, Number Zero, Xyked... You know about what's happened?"

"_I was there when Larxene's butt was kicked to the curb."_ she laughed.

"And with Axel?"

"_You should already know by now... that is if your truly that observant."_

"I see." he smiled. "I thought as much."

"_Of course you did."_

"What is it you plan to do now?"

"_Sit and watch."_ she replied as she walked over to the chair that Naminé usually sat in.

Just then Axel appeared behind Marluxia.

"You're a fool among fools to show your face here, traitor."

"Traitor? I don't know what you're talking about." Axel smiled.

Marluxia turned around. "You let Naminé go. You and your meddling... The KeyBlade Master could have been our slave."

"Right, your big plan. You use Naminé to rewrite Sora's memory piece by piece. He becomes her puppet. Then, using Naminé and Sora, you and Larxene overthrow the Organization, in other words... Xyked." Axel smiled at Xykx.

Marluxia jumped a little.

"Am I right? 'Cause that would make you the traitor, Marluxia."

Xykx remained silent, she was enjoying this.

"But you eliminated a fellow member."

"Didn't you two need to trust me?"

He smirked, "You're a double agent. Vexen was just a cover-up."

"Come to think of it, all I did was week the garden." suddenly fire appeared as Axel called his Chakrams.

Xykx smiled. A play on words, because Marluxia's power was plants.

"Oh." Marluxia smiled also.

"Don't you remember? 'Dispose of the traitor.'" Axel spun his Chakrams in his hands. "I always follow orders, Marluxia. Besides, Larxene paid the price for disloyalty. Now it's your turn." he lunged for Marluxia.

A swing, Marluxia jumped back, another swing, and again. This time Axel threw his Chakrams, but Marluxia blocked with his scythe, and sent them back to Axel, who caught them perfectly. Now Axel did his signature move by holding his arms straight out with his weapons.

"In the name of the Organization you betrayed, and in the name of our Leader, I will annihilate you."

_'Axel!' _I called out.

"Go ahead and try."

He lowered his arms, "It'd be my pleasure." he lunged again.

Marluxia side stepped and swung, missing, but he swung again. This time a burst of power flung from the scythe and towards Axel, he blocked, but Marluxia still smiled. Now he was surrounded by pink petals. Now he held Naminé in front of him.

Xykx smirked, _"Smart move, cheap, but smart."_

"What game is this? Cowering behind her won't stop me."

"Are you sure? Listen up, Sora!"

Just then the doors started to close as the trio stopped. 

"Oh?"

"Axel is willing to harm Naminé just to get to me. Finish him off."

All three got into their fighting stance.

"Well... So you have become Marluxia's puppet?" Axel didn't even turn around.

"After I finish you, he's next!" Sora said.

Axel smirked, "Listen, Sora. We've got more in common than you think." he turned around.

"_Oh?"_ Xykx said.

_'Axel?'_

"So, I'd rather not fight you... but I do have a reputation to think of!" he did his signature again, but this time engulfed in flames.

Marluxia went through a portal with Naminé and was gone.

Sora and Axel were just about to go at it...

_'No...'_

"_Uh..."_ Xykx gasped.

_'I said...'_ I tried again. "NOOO!" I opened my eyes and I was in between Sora and Axel. I must have taken enough control to jump out of my seat. Now they both looked at me... this was one Hell of an awkward moment.

"Move out of the way!" Sora demanded.

"No!" I help my arms out.

"You're not really Kyde. Kyde would have done something just now, she would have tried to stop Marluxia!"

"I am KYDE! Kyde Xyked Drakes! That's my full name, Sora!"

"That's still not the Kyde I know." Sora yelled.

"Yes it is! Just like Riku, I have a Darkness inside of me! Only that Darkness is me! Not someone else!"

Sora paused, and shock covered the ducks and dogs face.

"I... I didn't know..."

"I didn't either... It took a while, but I'm finally ok with it, and I know I can win."

"Then you understand why I have to defeat the Organization!" Sora pleaded.

"I AM the Organization."

Another pause, "Kyde! I have to defeat Axel to get to Naminé!"

"No!"

"Why are you protecting him!?" Sora demanded.

"Because I love him!!" I could immediately fell the heat rush to my face. I said it... I cried it to the world... and now Sora knew. "Please, Sora..." I looked him in the eye. "Even if you don't think you can trust me... you can trust Axel."

"After all, I did save you." Axel laughed.

I turned my head and looked at his smiling face as he walked closer to me. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Saved me? What do you mean?"

"I'd hate to kill the suspense." Axel said.

I nodded, and smiled. Then I looked back at Sora. "Go ahead, Sora... I'll be waiting for you when your done with Marluxia." and with that both Axel and I disappeared into a portal.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Axel asked.

"To my chambers." I said as we walked down the hallways.

"I noticed that, but why?"

"You'll see." I smiled as I gripped his hand tighter and smiled up at him.

We finally made it to my bedroom door, but I stopped there. "Axel..."

He looked down at me. "Ya?"

"Thank you, so much."

"Um..." he used his free hand to ruffle the back of head, making his hair move funny. "Ok..."

"I mean it."

"What's up, Kyde?" he looked at me with an accusing look. "Your acting funny, and not the Xykx kinda' funny."

I just grinned, "Go in, someone's waiting for you."

Now he looked confused. "What?"

I let go of his hand, stood up on the tips of my boots, and kissed him. "I have something I need to do." and with that I left in a portal.

* * *

Forgive me for my long absence. I hope that this chapter will be enough... more than likely not... but anyways I hope you enjoyed. Also this story is almost over considering that Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories is a very short game. Don't worry I'll continue with the next Kingdom Hearts game. Yes, yes, I thought that would make you happy. LOL! 


	6. Mending Broken Chains

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Characters thereof. I also do not own any of the music in my stories. I do own Kyde Drakes.

Chapter 6: Mending Broken Chains

Before I made my way to Sora, I made one more stop. I came out of my portal and knelt down next to the lifeless body of the fake Riku. "Oh, Riku... Even though you're not the original, that doesn't mean that you can't have a chance at life... the way you want it." I pulled him closer and laid him on my lap. "This is the right of all humans, even those that were not born, but made." I placed my hand on his chest. "This right, I give to you."

* * *

Sora and the gang were now running down the long, and dim hallway to the next room. I appeared just behind them when they reached the open room. Marluxia still had Naminé and seemed surprised by Sora's appearance. None of them could see me, because I was invisible to them. It made things interesting, and I guess I have to admit... I do like the feeling I get when things get interesting.

"So you've destroyed Axel." Marluxia laughed, "Perhaps I should thank the power of the KeyBlade."

"Let Naminé go!" Sora demanded.

"You cannot win." he placed his hand on Naminé's shoulder. "Naminé... Erase Sora's memory."

Naminé gasped along with Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"If I do that...!"

"Yes. Sora's Heart will collapse." Marluxia had his evil smile.

"Sora's Heart...?" Goofy said.

"Collapse!?" Donald exclaimed.

"I'd prefer him undamaged... but even a riven Heart can rebuilt with time."

"He's right, Sora." I said, now visible to all, as I walked forward from behind the trio. "When you play with the links of a chain to much they become to weak and bend to easily, either that or... they break. When one breaks you can replace it, but it takes time to fashion it without destroying the whole chain."

Marluxia nodded, "Do it, Naminé."

"No."

Marluxia looked at Naminé.

"Even though I deceived him, Sora forgave me. I could never break his Heart, ever!" She slowly stepped backwards away from him. "I don't care what you do to me. I won't hurt Sora!"

"You'll pay!" now he was pissed.

Before he had the chance to hurt Naminé Sora interrupted. "Do what he says Naminé!"

Everyone in the room looked at him, shocked, and confused.

"I don't care! Erase my memory!"

"Sora, what are you saying?" Goofy asked.

"Who am I going to look after if I don't have you!" Sora ignored Goofy, "So do it! Erase my memories, break my Heart... I'll still have my promise. I'll still protect you!"

"Sora..." Naminé smiled.

"Sora! You don't understand!" I yelled.

"I don't need my memory to take on Marluxia!"

"Yeah! Even in Sora forgets, we won't!" Donald said.

"All we gotta do is remember for him!" Goofy agreed.

"Yeah, with everyone else's memories, I can piece my own together again in no time!"

"Ignorant fool. If Naminé destroys your memory, you'll be nothing by a lifeless shell! Your Heart will be unable to feel, to care! Just like that pathetic imitation of Riku!"

"Marluxia! Stop this right now! And I might spare your worthless life!"

"Xyked, you'd think of destroying me?"

"I'm not the person you think I am, Marluxia. Now enough!"

Marluxia laughed, "You care so much, even though you let something die, something that you allowed to be created. That fake Riku."

"Guess again." a voice echoed, and out of thin air a dark portal appeared and the fake Riku burst through, lunging for Marluxia.

Marluxia jumped back just in time, and skidded across the floor. "How!?"

"Riku!" Sora exclaimed.

"No, just someone's pet project." Riku corrected him.

"But... you're an empty shell! You're nothing!"

"Now, now Marluxia. I forgot to tell you, I made a short pit stop before I came here." I smiled and laughed.

"My body and Heart are fake. I was never anything. But, there are two things you can't take from me anyway, even if it is a lie! I made a promise. I will protect Naminé!"

Marluxia laughed, "And what is the second thing I cannot take away from you, please tell me."

"The right to life." I said crossing my arms.

"Well now..." he raised his arm into the air. A pink fog started to appear, and pink petals floated around him, and with a burst of power his scythe appeared in his hand. He pulled it down and got ready to fight, "You've chained your Heart with nothing but false memories."

Sora got ready to fight, and Donald and Goofy followed suit.

"You've cast aside your Heart's freedom!"

Riku stood in front of Naminé, ready to protect her.

"All these lies have made your Heart weak...You cannot defeat me!"

I started to laugh so hard my eyes teared up. "I'm sorry, but Marluxia..." I took a deep breath. "This is good-bye." Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Riku looked at me, and I only nodded. "Four against one... is never a good situation. Go for it guys."

They nodded and a fight broke out. I went to Naminé, "I think we should step back. Just encase." I winked at her. She nodded, and we went to the back of the room.

The fight was intense. Marluxia held his own for a while, but it was no use with four hitting him simultaneously. A mess of Darkness, Pink, and other magical colors flooded the room. Marluxia had the best deck of cards out of all the Nobody's. A perfect selection of magic and physical cards, all put in the right places. True Sora and the others had good decks, but they didn't match up to Marluxia's. The only thing that saved them was their number and strategy. Something that Marluxia didn't have when it came to fighting against more than one opponent. 

Marluxia was finally done. One step back and a brilliant display of petals and Darkness engulfed him... 

"Did we get him?" Donald asked.

Naminé and I stepped forward, "What do you think?" I asked sarcastically.

Sora gave him the thumbs up, but I knew better.

"You could say that." Marluxia's voice echoed throughout the room.

Another portal opened and Marluxia stepped through. "What you destroyed was just an image of me."

"I see... you can do doupplegaggers." I said. "I guess I never payed that much attention."

"So what!" Riku yelled running towards Marluxia, but when he hit him he disappeared into a burst of petals."Ah! Another trick."

"You really think that if he can make copy's of himself he would show the real him that easily?" I said walking forward. When all of use reached him we stopped.

"Do you think, that the real one's... in there?" Sora asked looking at the door in front of us.

"Yes." Naminé said.

"It's powerful... Whatever's on the other side. I can feel it."

"That's his room in this castle... don't be fooled by what you see." I warned them.

"Well then, we'd better hurry up and stop it." Goofy said.

"Let's go!" Donald said.

"Riku... Keep Naminé safe."

Riku jumped and turned around, "You want... me to?"

"You don't want to?" Sora smiled.

"Alright." he looked at me. "What are you going to do?"

"Both."

"Hu?" everyone said.

I closed my eyes, creating another me, and when I opened them again a copy stood next to me. "You see." she said, "I can make copy's also." I continued. "So staying and making sure nothing happens to these two,"-"and going with you three,"-"Is as simple as this."

Everyone had the most interesting look on their faces.

I just sighed. "Let's just go."

* * *

The four of us ran into the room, which was unlike any of the others. It was a round platform surrounded by silver mist. The designs on the floor were floral, and small pillars surrounded the platform marking the edge. They were more of a warning not to fall off, but Marluxia wasn't standing there, he was in the air... We stopped and looked up.

"Drown in the Heart-torn world... Your Heart will become nothingness!" As he spoke the wind picked up and turned into a hurricane in no time flat. You couldn't see Marluxia past the misty wind and the glowing pink petals.

Sora was forced back, but I stood behind him and grabbed his shoulder.

The wind subsided, and what was left was nothing I'd ever seen before... Marluxia's Nobody Dusk... His own race of slave Nobody's, those without human forms. This Nobody had two pink scythe-like blades on each arm, leading up to large shoulder guards, and a head with a long sword like beak. The floated in the air with five 'legs', and it also had a shredded cape flowing behind it.. On top of all of that was a large open flower, pink of course, that Marluxia sat in.

"I shall scatter your Heart to the empty winds!" the flower started to glow and longer petals grew out of it. Only I had the feeling that these were going to be used for pain and not decoration.

Sora got ready to fight, and I just stood there, ready for an attack. "Do you think you can handle this, Sora?"

He looked at me, and nodded.

I nodded also, "I'll only step in if you need me. This is your fight, not mine."

"Thank you, Kyde."

I turned and went to one of the pillars.

The battle was long, rough, and magnificent, but it wasn't easy in any way. It wasn't fair that Marluxia had the advantage of flight, but I couldn't really object... I did the same thing to Tai. The cards were also flying like birds that were stuck in a cage with a cat. Card after card, hit after hit, healing after healing... but Sora slowly beat him down. Marluxia gasped in pain and started to fade.

"Yay!" Sora exclaimed.

My stomach pinched, "Sora!" I ran up to him, but just barely in time.

Marluxia burst with power, and the room disappeared with a burst of light. When my eyes could open again were were on top of a monstrous Nobody. It reminded me of what I saw with Ansem... Marluxia was now combined with his slave Nobody. A mixture of an angelic, but extremely demonic human/angel was now attached to him. I mean this in the fact that he had two pairs of wings, two black and two white, coming out of its back. That and he had a head dress that looked like a vulture... creepy... overly creepy... At first glance this Nobody looked like a fallen angel... but with everything that was going on at that moment... you had to be stupid to think that's what it really was. This 'angel' was attached to the monstrous Nobody, and so was Marluxia. Now he couldn't move, but that didn't mean he couldn't attack.

"Sora... this just stepped up a few several notches." I said, unsure that he could handle it.

"Uh..." Sora paused. "Ya..."

"Sora." I glared at him.

"I can do it." he didn't take his eyes off Marluxia.

"If things start going sour..."

"I know."

"Fine." I said and ran off. I didn't want to get in Sora's way, this was his fight. His battle, for his Heart and his memories.

This fight was much harder... It's almost impossible to describe. The best I can do is brutal. Sora was alone against Marluxia and his Nobody.

* * *

"Do you think their ok?" Naminé asked.

I turned to look at her, "I don't know. I can't tell what their doing."

"Why is that?" Riku asked.

"If you were in two places at once wouldn't it be confusing if you knew what was going on in both places and at the same time? Just think if you were in three places, or five. It's much to confusing."

"I hope that they're ok." Naminé hung her head.

Riku looked at her. "I'm sure they are, Naminé. Don't worry about Sora."

I nodded. "Even in his weakened state he could win."

"Could?" Naminé looked up again.

"I can't promise you something that I don't know for sure, but I do know that Sora will try his hardest, and if it's possible, tap into the power inside of him... even for a few moments."

I could tell Naminé still didn't feel better. "But..."

"Naminé." Riku said. "Everything's going to be ok. I promise."

* * *

Sora was thrown back, he was growing tired. I bit my lip as he skidded across the ground. I didn't want to intrude, but I didn't want to just stand there and let Sora lose... and at this rate... he was losing. Sora tried to stand back up, but Marluxia took this advantage and hit him again, and again, and again, with bursts of Dark energy. Marluxia was taking the full force of the Darkness and letting if flow straight through him. My guts churned each time there was an impact. 

Marluxia was laughing, a laugh that echoed in the deepest pit of the Darkness. I could feel my eyes swell, but I wasn't going to cry. If there was one thing I was NOT going to do, I wasn't going to cry. I wasn't going to cry, I wasn't going to let Sora die, I wasn't going to lose to the Darkness... Little did I know that around my feet Darkness started to twist and turn, but it wasn't there to hurt me... it was me.

"This is the end for you, KeyBlade Master!" Marluxia said, ready for his victory.

My whole body jerked. I could see Sora on the ground, limp and in pain. He couldn't move. Marluxia's Nobody started it's swing with it's scythe, and then... everything went in slow motion. I moved, I ran, I put myself in between the weapon and Sora. Then time went just a little bit faster. I could hear Sora call my name, but I wasn't moving. Now time sped up again, but there was no impact. Only a quick blur, and Sora was in front of me. Him and his KeyBlade glowing golden light, his KeyBlade was holding back the scythe.

"Sora..." I managed to say.

Next thing I know there was another blur, and Sora was right in front of Marluxia with his KeyBlade in his chest... the battle was over. Sora pulled back and stopped glowing, Marluxia cried out, not in pain really, but in anger. Millions of petals surrounded him, each one engulfed in the Darkness that came right after. After struggling he finally faded away.

Sora looked up, with a difiant face. Watching the petals fall and disappear, then he turned around and walked towards me. I nodded. "I'm proud of you, Sora. You reached deep inside yourself, even with your wounded Heart.

He nodded back, "Let's go back."

"To get your memories."

We ran out of the room, and after Sora and I made it out Donald and Goofy stopped and pushed the massive doors shut.

"Sora, lock it!"

Without a word Sora stopped and pointed his KeyBlade towards the door, and just like old times light burst out from the end and hit the door. It glowed and the sound of something locking was left as proof that is was locked... that and the marking of a Key Hole. Once Sora was finished he turned around.

"You okay, Riku?"

"I'm not Riku. I'm fake."

"I can't remember when I was created, or why... All I've got left, is you and Naminé."

"Aw... what about me?" I asked.

Riku went on, "But those memories aren't real..."

"Hey, Naminé. Can you put Riku's memory back to normal?" Goofy asked.

"I can't..." Naminé admitted. 

"Don't worry about it. It's alright." Riku turned around and started walking away.

"Wait!" Sora yelled.

Riku stopped.

"Who cares if someone made you! You have your own Heart. It doesn't matter who made it. Those feelings and memories are yours and yours alone. They're special!"

"Sora, you're a good person." Riku turned to look at Sora, "I don't have to be real to see how real your feelings are. It's good enough."he turned back around and started to walk off again.

"Riku!" Sora said, but he didn't stop.

I flash-stepped to in front of Riku, causing him to jump. "You may not be the real Riku, but that's the name you've been given. Now remember what I've told you. We all have the right to live."

He nodded, "Thank you, Kyde."

"If you need anything, or anyone, you know where to find me."

He looked at me, confused.

I put my finger to his chest. "Right here, if you call for me, you'll find me, and not just me. You have all of us, in your Heart." I stepped aside. "Don't forget, Riku."

A smile crossed his face, "Good-bye." and with that he walked off.

"Good-bye." Sora responded.

There was a long pause, but the silence was broken. "Can you fix our memories?" Donald asked Naminé.

"Yes. Just because you can't remember something doesn't mean it's gone." she responded.

"What do you mean?" Goofy asked.

"Remembering one thing leads to remembering another, and then another... Do you get what I'm saying? Your memories... They're connected."

"Like links in a chain." I said.

Naminé nodded, "Those same chains... Are what anchor us all together. I don't destroy memories. I just take apart the links and rearrange them..."

"Meaning you still have your memories."

The cricket popped up again, "So, you can put them back together?"

"Yes, but first I have to undo the links I made. Then I have to gather up the memories scattered in your Hearts and reconnect them. It will take time, but I think it will work."

"I will work, Naminé." I reassured her.

She nodded, "I"ll make it work. It's my turn to help you out."

"Alright, we're in your hands." Sora said.

"Oh? Wait just a second!" the insect said, "You said you'd have to undo the links you made, but that means-"

"Yes. You won't be able to recall what happened in this castle."

"Not even you!?" Sora asked.

"Nothing. Not how you met and defeated the Organization Members, not how you met me here, and not Naminé." I said.

"I'm sorry. It's the only way." Naminé turned and took a few steps away. "Sora, you have to choose. You can lose your memories of this Castle and reclaim your old memories... Or keep your memories here and give up the memories that you've lost."

"I have to choose?"

"We can't make you do anything." I crossed my arms.

Silence covered the room as Sora was thinking, but it wasn't for long. "I want my old memories."

Naminé twitched ever so slightly, but she turned around. "Okay, I understand! Who needs false memories, right? Especially when you have real memories. Anyone would say the same."

"Not really, but we understand what you mean." I smirked, then shrugged. "Well, Naminé. It's time. Take care of them, alright? If you need me just call, ok?" I opened a portal.

"See ya, Sora, Donald, Goofy. When we meet again things will be different."

All three nodded, "Good-bye, Kyde."

I turned and waved good-bye as I walked through the portal.

* * *

"So she left? Or you took her away?" I asked now that I was in my room with Axel... without Tai.

"She didn't want to stay, and I wasn't going to let her stumble around this Castle." Axel admitted as he sat on my bed.

"I see." I paused.

"So Sora's going to be fixed?" Axel finally asked.

"Yes."

"And you?"

I looked at him, "I can't say that I can ignore the Darkness inside of me, but that doesn't mean I have to let it control me."

He just looked at me with a raise eyebrow.

"That also doesn't mean that I can't have some fun. I am the leader of the Organization, and I do enjoy a little manipulation, so to speak."

"But the rest of the Organization doesn't know about you. Other than Demyx and Roxas."

I nodded, "And that's the way it will stay. I'll function through Xemnas, but that's ok."

Axel smiled and stood, "Com'on, I know something that will make you happy." he held out his hand.

I smiled and took his hand, we were engulfed by Darkness, and reappeared in Demyx's chambers.

"It's about time!" Demyx exclaimed. "I thought you'd never come."

I laughed, "Thank you, Axel."

"You ready?" Demyx asked calling his weapon slash instrument.

I nodded, "The song 'Dear Angel' please."

Demyx started to play the introduction and I felt the air itself change, Roxas made it just in time to watch.

I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating

Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died

Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow

Right now  
Right now

I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating

Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died

Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
Breathe for the first time now  
I've come alive somehow

Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive

Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive

Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
Breathe for the first time now  
I've come alive somehow

I've come alive somehow

Right Now!

I've come alive somehow

Right Now!

I've come alive somehow.

* * *

This is the last chapter for My Hearts Path 2, in other words we are done with Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories.

The song is called Rebirthing by Skillet. I chose this song because a good friend (Tai) told me about it.


End file.
